


Tra l'emozione e la paura di amarsi in questa eternità

by crazy640



Series: Il ragazzo che cavalcava le giraffe [4]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Best Friends, F/M, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy640/pseuds/crazy640
Summary: Luca sapeva benissimo di non essere obiettivo.Si era innamorato di Silvia quando aveva soltanto diciassette anni, ma quello che nei primi anni era stato un amore adolescenziale, motivato principalmente dalla passione, si era trasformato con il tempo in un rapporto alla pari, basato sul rispetto e la comprensione reciproca.Nessuno lo conosceva come Silvia, neanche i suoi migliori amici, e nessuno gli era stato accanto nei momenti difficili della sua vita quanto lei.E lo stesso poteva dirsi per Silvia: con Luca la donna poteva mostrare tutta la propria fragilità e le proprie insicurezze, la propria dolcezza e la vena comica di cui poche persone erano a conoscenza senza aver paura che queste potessero essere fraintese o prese di mira.Erano cresciuti insieme.
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava, Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Luca Colosio/Silvia Mirabella, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Series: Il ragazzo che cavalcava le giraffe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719463
Kudos: 7





	Tra l'emozione e la paura di amarsi in questa eternità

**Author's Note:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> 😊  
> Nuovo episodio( possiamo chiamarlo così?) della serie.  
> Chiedo scusa per la lunghezza!!!😅😅  
> Dopo la visione della 4 stagione 😍😍 ho deciso di non fare cambiamenti alle storie precedenti: per quanto riguarda i Rames, tutto quello che è successo nella 4 stagione è accaduto, TRANNE la rottura.  
> In questo caso ho preferito attenermi alla versione OG.  
> Inizialmente volevo pubblicare la parte su Giovanni ed Eva, ma mi sono ritrovata a scrivere le due storie in contemporanea e, prima che me ne rendessi conto, questa ha preso il sopravvento.  
> La prossima sarà su Giò e Eva e, al 99,9% , si intitolerà "Come nelle favole".  
> Le frasi all'inizio di ogni parte sono tutte tratte da canzoni di Tiziano Ferro...Non so perché ma ho l'idea che Silvia sia una sua fan.  
> La canzone a cui fanno riferimento Silvia e Luca è "Sempre e per sempre" di Francesco De Gregori ed è la stessa da cui è tratta la strofa qui sotto.  
> P.S. leggete attentamente le tags, nel caso ci sia qualcosa che possa risultarvi fastidioso.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love, Eva ❤❤
> 
> "E il vero amore può  
> nascondersi,  
> confondersi  
> ma non può perdersi mai  
> Sempre e per sempre  
> dalla stessa parte mi troverai  
> Sempre e per sempre  
> dalla stessa parte mi troverai"

**21 dicembre 7.30**

_“Come quando io ti ho visto per la prima volta_  
_Tra milioni di occhi la vita si nascose  
Come fissare il sole in una notte  
Far sparire tutti gli altri in un secondo come niente”_

Se c’era una cosa che Luca Colosio odiava con tutto sé stesso era svegliarsi presto durante i giorni di vacanza.

Ogni settimana, dal lunedì al venerdì, da settembre a dicembre e poi ancora da gennaio a giugno, la sua sveglia suonava alle 6.30 del mattino.

Quindi i suoi giorni di vacanza erano pochi e sacri.

Lo sapevano tutti e tutti lo prendevano in giro per questo.

Ma oggi, forse per la prima volta in vita sua, Luca fu felice di aprire gli occhi al suono della sveglia, nonostante fosse il primo giorno delle vacanze di Natale.

Ancora tra le coperte, Luca silenziò la sveglia e, ormai sveglio, fissò il soffitto.

_Oggi era uno dei giorni più importanti della sua vita…_

Muovendo lentamente la testa verso destra i suoi occhi si posarono sul viso ancora addormentato della sua fidanzata, Silvia, e istantaneo un sorriso pigro gli distese le labbra.

Nonostante gli anni passati insieme, quella donna riusciva ancora a lasciarlo senza fiato, anche con il pigiama di flanella e i capelli spettinati.

Adesso poi, agli occhi di Luca era addirittura stupenda…

Rizzandosi a sedere, si sporse leggermente verso la donna e le posò un bacio tra i capelli.

“Sissi…E’ ora di alzarsi” mormorò.

Lentamente, Silvia mosse la testa sul cuscino e mugugnò infastidita.

“Ancora cinque minuti” disse Silvia, coprendo un lato della faccia con il lenzuolo.

Luca accennò un sorriso e le diede un altro bacio lieve, questa volta sulla tempia destra, l’unica parte del suo volto lasciato scoperto.

“Allora facciamo così: io intanto vado a preparare la colazione, tu però devi promettermi che non ti riaddormenti” le disse.

In risposta ottenne un nuovo mugugno per niente rassicurante.

Spostando le coperte, Luca posò entrambi i piedi sul parquet e si alzò, infilando le pantofole l’attimo dopo.

“Guarda che dobbiamo essere in ospedale per le 9” le disse, certo che quelle parole sarebbero bastate a svegliarla.

Non appena aprì la porta della camera da letto e fece un passo nel corridoio Romeo e Duchessa, i loro due gatti, gli vennero subito incontro, pronti a reclamare attenzione e cibo.

“Ecco, ecco…Un attimo, adesso penso anche a voi” mormorò continuando a camminare, scendendo le scale e attraversando il corridoio fino ad arrivare in cucina.

Lì, prima ancora di accendere la macchina del caffè, riempì le ciotole di Romeo e Duchessa, in modo da bere con calma il primo, e forse unico, caffè della giornata in santa pace.

Nel silenzio della stanza, Luca si mosse con sicurezza e precisione, riempiendo e accendendo il bollitore, prendendo una tazzina ed una tazza dal mobile sopra il lavello e infilando una bustina di tea verde in quest’ultima.

Soltanto allora infilò una cialda di caffè decaffeinato nella macchinetta e vi sistemò sotto la tazzina.

Odiava il caffè decaffeinato.

Lo considerava uno scherzo della natura, ma in questi tre mesi ne aveva bevuti a decine cercando di mostrarsi solidale e comprensivo.

_Chissà quanti altri ancora ne dovrò bere da qui alla fine…_

Cercando di trattenere una smorfia che distorceva le sue labbra ogni volta che prendeva la tazzina di caffè tra le dita, Luca mescolò lo zucchero e, dopo un respiro profondo, bevve il decaffeinato tutto d’un sorso.

Che cosa non si fa per amore!

L’attimo dopo, però, Luca pensò a tutto quello che aveva dovuto sopportare Silvia soltanto in quei tre mesi convivendo con le nausee, la sensibilità agli odori e gli sporadici giramenti di testa e soprattutto quello che sarebbe venuto in seguito: il mal di schiena e le caviglie gonfie, il mal di stomaco e le voglie assurde.

E inaspettatamente un sorriso accennato distese le labbra dell’uomo: non vedeva l’ora di essere accanto a lei e vivere quell’esperienza.

Il fischio del bollitore lo riportò alla realtà, facendolo voltare verso il piano cottura e staccare la spina del bollitore, versando poi l’acqua nella tazza preferita di Silvia, mentre uno dei gatti si strusciava contro le sue gambe.

Proprio in quel momento, mentre era voltato di spalle, Luca sentì i passi di Silvia avvicinarsi alla cucina, che lo portarono a voltare la testa leggermente verso destra in tempo per cogliere un ultimo sbadiglio.

“Te la senti di mangiare qualcosa?” le domandò, posando il bollitore accanto ai fornelli.

Silvia alzò le spalle andando a sedersi ad una delle sedie sistemate attorno al tavolo.

“Ci sono ancora quei biscotti secchi che abbiamo comprato la settimana scorsa?” chiese a sua volta la donna.

“Dovrebbero esserci…A meno che non li hai finiti tutti in un momento di fame chimica” la prese affettuosamente in giro.

“In quel caso mi sarei buttata sul gelato, non su quei cosi insapore” replicò lei.

Luca posò la tazza sul tavolo e fece per allontanarsi di nuovo, alla ricerca dei biscotti, ma la mano destra di Silvia si posò sul suo braccio trattenendolo accanto a sé.

L’uomo abbassò lo sguardo sulla fidanzata e sorrise vedendo come Silvia aveva alzato il volto verso di lui, in quella che ormai da anni era la sua richiesta silenziosa per un bacio.

“‘Giorno amore” la salutò avvicinando il volto al suo fino a far incontrare le loro labbra in un bacio dolce.

Immediatamente, la mano di Silvia si posò sulla sua guancia sinistra mentre una mano di Luca scivolava verso il basso per posarsi lieve sull’addome della donna in un gesto allo stesso tempo affettuoso e di saluto.

“Come sta Fagiolino?” domandò Luca, allontanando leggermente il volto da quello della fidanzata, accarezzando leggero l’addome di Silvia.

Silvia sorrise e gli sistemò alcune ciocche di capelli dietro l’orecchio sinistro.

“Fagiolino è ancora troppo piccolo per tenermi sveglia la notte… Se vuoi sentire le mie lamentele, richiedimelo tra qualche mese” commentò.

L’uomo ridacchiò e annuì, osservando attentamente il suo volto: Silvia diventava ogni giorno più bella.

Luca sapeva benissimo di non essere obiettivo.

Si era innamorato di Silvia quando aveva soltanto diciassette anni, ma quello che nei primi anni era stato un amore adolescenziale, motivato principalmente dalla passione, si era trasformato con il tempo in un rapporto alla pari, basato sul rispetto e la comprensione reciproca.

Nessuno lo conosceva come Silvia, neanche i suoi migliori amici, e nessuno gli era stato accanto nei momenti difficili della sua vita quanto lei.

E lo stesso poteva dirsi per Silvia: con Luca la donna poteva mostrare tutta la propria fragilità e le proprie insicurezze, la propria dolcezza e la vena comica di cui poche persone erano a conoscenza senza aver paura che queste potessero essere fraintese o prese di mira.

Erano cresciuti insieme, avevano affrontato diverse sfide anche piuttosto dolorose e che per un po’ di tempo aveva portato le loro strade a separarsi, ma alla fine ne erano usciti più forti e con la consapevolezza che nessuno avrebbe potuto prendere il posto dell’altro.

Ed ora erano pronti ad affrontare quella nuova avventura, la più importante della loro vita e, anche se erano soltanto all’inizio, Silvia era felice come poche volte l’aveva vista durante quei lunghi diciotto anni.

Se lo meritavano entrambi, ma soprattutto lei per aver superato quei terribili momenti ed esserne uscita vincitrice.

Luca si sporse nuovamente verso Silvia strappandole un ultimo bacio prima di allontanarsi diretto alla credenza dove tenevano tra le altre cose anche i biscotti.

“Sei preoccupato?” chiese Silvia.

Recuperati i famosi “biscotti insapore” Luca tornò a voltarsi verso di lei e aggrottò la fronte.

“Tu sei preoccupata?” le domandò a sua volta.

La donna alzò le spalle.

Tornato nuovamente al tavolo, Luca si sedette accanto a Silvia, allungando un braccio in modo da prendere la mano della donna più vicina a sé, i biscotti per il momento dimenticati da entrambi.

“Andrà tutto bene. Non c’è motivo di farsi prendere dall’ansia” la rassicurò.

“E se…” iniziò Silvia.

Luca scosse la testa.

“No, Sissi niente se. Andrà tutto bene. Me lo sento” le disse cercando di infonderle la stessa sicurezza.

Silvia lo fissò qualche istante in silenzio prima di annuire ed espirare profondamente.

“Tu resti con me?” gli domandò, una nota di timore nella voce.

_E dove altro potrei essere?_

“Certo che sì. A meno che tu non voglia sbattermi fuori dallo studio della ginecologa per colpa delle mie battute imbarazzanti” commentò ironico riuscendo a strappare un sorriso alla donna. “Adesso però è meglio se ci sbrighiamo a fare colazione, se non vogliamo arrivare tardi all’appuntamento” Luca aggiunse l’attimo dopo.

Tutti sapevano che i giorni di vacanza di Luca Colosio erano pochi e per questo sacri.

Ma allo stesso tempo, tutti sapevano che se Luca Colosio era disposto ad alzarsi presto durante un giorno di vacanza, questo poteva significare solo una cosa: oggi sarebbe stata una giornata indimenticabile.

**21 dicembre 8.55**

_“È iniziato tutto per un tuo capriccio_  
_Io non mi fidavo era solo sesso  
Ma il sesso è un'attitudine  
Come l'arte in genere  
E forse l'ho capito e sono qui”_

Seduti nella sala d’aspetto del reparto di ginecologia del Policlinico, in attesa di essere chiamati, Luca mosse lo sguardo attorno a sé, osservando i poster leggermente ingialliti dal sole appesi alle pareti, il distributore automatico di merendine sistemato accanto alla macchinetta del caffè e le altre donne incinte in attesa del proprio turno.

La vibrazione del proprio cellulare lo portò a distogliere lo sguardo e a tirare fuori il telefono dalla tasca, dove trovò ad attenderlo un messaggio di Giò sulla chat che ormai da decenni usava insieme ai suoi tre migliori amici.

_ I Contrabbandieri di Luchini _

**8.56 Giò:** _Luchì, che fai oggi? Vuoi venire con me, Gin ed Elia a fare il regalo per Eva?_

“Chi è?” chiese Silvia sporgendosi leggermente verso di lui.

“Giò. A quanto pare ha bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile con Paperina” disse Luca, il dito sullo schermo pronto per rispondere.

**8.58 Luca:** _No, stamattina ho da fare dei giri._

**8.58 Elia:** _Che giri? Dai non rompere le palle, vieni con noi. Così almeno non ci fai dei regali orrendi come ogni anno._

**8.59 Luca:** _Io non faccio regali orrendi! Siete voi che non apprezzate il mio gusto! Cmq non posso._

**8.59 Giò:** _Ma si può sapere che devi fare? Che è tutto ‘sto mistero?_

**9.00 Luca:** _Domani vi spiego._

Silvia ridacchiò.

“Voglio vedere quando toccherà a te occuparti da solo di Fagiolino…” lo prese in giro.

Luca le scoccò un sorriso e, dopo aver rimesso il cellulare in tasca, allungò una mano per intrecciare le dita in quelle di Silvia.

“Sarò un padre fantastico, altro che Garau” commentò.

Silvia lo fissò in silenzio per qualche istante prima di sorridere a sua volta.

“Lo so” rispose con voce sicura.

Colto di sorpresa dalle parole della donna, Luca sentì le proprie guance bruciare per l’imbarazzo e in risposta si limitò ad aumentare la stretta delle loro mani intrecciate e a schiarirsi la gola.

“Piuttosto, cosa hai detto alle altre? Come hai fatto a liberarti?” le domandò per cambiare discorso, mentre il suo volto tornava di un colore normale.

La sera precedente Silvia gli aveva detto che Eva e Sana avevano in programma di passare qualche ora insieme approfittando di essere entrambe libere dal turno in ospedale e del fatto che Ginevra sarebbe stata tutta la mattina con Gio e che le avevano proposto di unirsi a loro.

“Ho detto che avevo un impegno di lavoro. Funziona sempre” rispose Silvia con un sorriso malandrino. “Però ho promesso che sarei andata a pranzo insieme a loro.

Per te è un problema?” domandò l’attimo dopo.

“Certo che no. Vuoi che ti accompagni o vuoi che ti lasci la macchina?”

“Prendo la macchina. Così almeno puoi andare a salvare la mia nipotina da quei due matti e ne approfitti per fare un po’ di pratica” Silvia commentò ironica.

Luca ridacchiò e l’attimo dopo le posò un bacio sulla guancia, respirando profondamente quando la vide posare la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Silvia Mirabella?”

I due si voltarono verso la voce prima di alzarsi in piedi quasi all’unisono.

Tenendosi per mano mossero un passo verso la porta aperta dello studio della ginecologa dove sulla soglia li attendeva una donna con indosso il camice bianco ma, prima di entrare, Silvia voltò leggermente la testa verso Luca mostrando l’apprensione che ancora una volta era chiara sul suo viso.

Luca strinse la mano che ancora stringeva nella propria, cercando di infonderle coraggio e annuì.

“Andrà bene” sussurrò.

Silvia annuì e tornò a posare lo sguardo sulla donna a pochi passi di distanza e, osservando il profilo della propria compagna, Luca sperò vivamente di non sbagliarsi mentre la sua mente gli riproponeva immagini di cinque anni prima.

_Il momento più brutto della sua, della loro, vita._

Ma erano riusciti a superarlo e se, malauguratamente fosse successo di nuovo, Luca era certo che il loro amore era abbastanza forte per sopravvivere a quella nuova sfida.

Quando diciotto anni prima Luca e Silvia si erano finalmente messi insieme, i loro amici avevano aperto le scommesse sulla durata della loro storia.

Vista la titubanza di Silvia ad impegnarsi con Luca in passato e la breve esperienza come scopamici, nessuno di loro era convinto che sarebbero rimasti insieme a lungo.

Se a questo poi si aggiungevano gli sguardi da triglia che Silvia lanciava ad ogni ragazzo attraente che le attraversava la strada…

Non erano chiaramente una coppia destinata a durare.

Eppure avevano smentito tutti.

Erano passati sei mesi, poi un anno, due tre e infine tutte le scommesse fatte dai loro amici erano venute meno.

Perché nessuno era pienamente consapevole del legame che si era instaurato tra Luca e Silvia.

Quando quel giorno i due ragazzi si erano abbracciati nell’armadio di Silvia, dopo che il padre di quest’ultima era andato via, tra loro era scattato qualcosa: avevano riconosciuto nell’altro uno spirito affine, una persona sempre pronta a proteggere l’altro dai momenti difficili e tristi della vita e con cui condividere quelli felici ed importanti.

Qualche avvisaglia c’era stata anche nei mesi precedenti, solo che nessuno se ne era accorto, o meglio, ne era stato testimone.

Del resto, nessuno dei Contrabbandieri sapeva di come, subito dopo essere andato via dalla casa del padre di Elia quella maledetta mattina, Luca fosse corso a casa di Silvia e avesse pianto per ore tra le braccia della ragazza, sentendosi un coglione ed un pessimo amico per non essersi reso conto in tutti quei mesi di cosa stesse provando Elia, per non essersi accorto di quello che stava succedendo davanti ai suoi occhi.

La ragazza lo aveva lasciato sfogare e soltanto quando Luca si era calmato le aveva raccontato cosa era successo poche ore prima, facendole promettere di non rivelare mai a nessuno quello che le aveva appena detto.

Silvia aveva cercato di confortarlo e di fargli vedere le cose da una prospettiva diversa.

_“E’ inutile tormentarti pensando a quello che avresti potuto o dovuto fare. Ormai non serve più a niente._

_Il passato non si può cambiare._

_Quello che conta davvero è quello che farai da adesso in poi per aiutare Elia a stare meglio”._

Allo stesso modo, nessuna delle ragazze sapeva di come Luca avesse più volte confortato, lasciato sfogare e cercato di tirar su il morale di Silvia quando la situazione con entrambi i genitori o con suo padre diventava insostenibile.

Soprattutto dopo la nascita del suo fratellastro quando, più di una volta, la ragazza si era sentita abbandonata da entrambi i genitori visto che il padre aveva concentrato tutte le sue attenzioni sul bambino appena nato e sua madre coglieva ogni occasione per partire con il proprio compagno lasciandola da sola alle volte anche per dieci giorni.

In un’occasione in particolare, qualche settimana prima della maturità, Silvia si era chiusa completamente in sé stessa durante i primi giorni, arrivando a non rispondere più né ai messaggi delle ragazze né a quelli di Luca.

Finché quest’ultimo non si era presentato alla sua porta.

_“Tu che ci fai qui?”_

_Gli aveva aperto la porta con i capelli spettinati e raccolti in una coda, il viso struccato e con indosso un pantalone grigio della tuta e un top rosa._

_“Sono venuto a vedere se era tutto a posto. Non mi rispondi al telefono” aveva risposto Luca osservando attentamente il volto della ragazza._

_Gli occhi chiari erano coperti da profonde occhiaie e la pelle del volto appariva pallida, ma Luca non poteva esserne certo visto la poca luce del corridoio._

_“Mi fai entrare?” le aveva chiesto l’attimo dopo._

_Silvia aveva sospirato frustrata, ma gli aveva voltato le spalle e aveva fatto qualche passo nel corridoio._

_Luca aveva colto l’occasione ed era entrato in casa richiudendosi la porta alle spalle._

_“Beh, ora mi hai visto. Sto bene” aveva detto Silvia, le mani sui fianchi quasi a sfidarlo._

_“Non mi pare…” aveva commentato Luca fermandosi ad un passo di distanza da lei._

_A quelle parole Silvia aveva aggrottato la fronte._

_“Che vorresti dire?”_

_“Se fossi stata bene non avresti mai lasciato che io ti vedessi così._

_Hai una faccia che farebbe concorrenza ad uno zombie…Da quant’è che non dormi?” le aveva chiesto schietto come al solito._

_“Guarda che se non ti piace la mia faccia puoi anche andartene!” aveva ribattuto prontamente Silvia._

_Luca l’aveva fissata in silenzio per qualche istante._

_“Credi veramente che me ne vado così, dopo neanche trenta secondi, dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per vederti?” le aveva domandato lasciando trasparire la propria preoccupazione. “Che ne dici se prepariamo qualcosa da mangiare?” aveva chiesto l’attimo dopo cambiando completamente argomento._

_Senza aspettare la risposta della ragazza si era avviato in cucina, certo che Silvia lo avrebbe seguito fosse anche solo per continuare ad urlargli dietro._

_Infatti, pochi attimi dopo, mentre era impegnato ad ispezionare i ripiani semivuoti del frigorifero, Luca sentì uno sguardo fisso su di sé._

_“Ma da quant’è che tua madre non fa la spesa?” le aveva chiesto chiudendo il frigorifero e tornando a voltarsi verso di lei._

_La trovò ferma ad una decina di passi di distanza, le braccia incrociate sul petto e uno sguardo inespressivo in volto._

_Luca non l’aveva mai vista così triste, priva di quella gioia di vivere che la animava._

_Quella non era la sua Silvia._

_“Boh, non mi ricordo se ha fatto la spesa prima di partire” aveva risposto alzando le spalle._

_Luca aveva aggrottato la fronte._

_“Tua madre è partita? E quando?”_

_“Tre- quattro giorni fa. Lei e Raffaele sono andati a fare un altro dei loro viaggi romantici” Silvia aveva risposto acida._

_Lentamente tutto era diventato più chiaro nella mente di Luca e lo aveva portato a diminuire la distanza tra loro di qualche passo._

_“Va beh, allora cosa vuoi fare? Vuoi che andiamo a fare la spesa oppure vuoi ordinare qualcosa? Personalmente preferirei la spesa perché stavo pensando che magari potremmo cucinare qualcosa in…” le aveva detto._

_“Luca…”_

_Il ragazzo l’aveva osservata in silenzio, in attesa che Silvia continuasse._

_“Perché vuoi restare?” gli aveva chiesto con una nota triste nella voce._

_Luca aveva aggrottato la fronte._

_“Che significa?” le aveva domandato a sua volta, facendo un passo verso di lei._

_Silvia aveva alzato le spalle._

_“Perché vuoi restare qui con me? Nessuno vuole stare con me… Se ne vanno tutti… Hanno tutti qualcosa di meglio da fare che stare con me…” aveva mormorato la ragazza._

_Luca aveva annullato la distanza tra di loro e si era fermato davanti a lei, una mano sul polso destro di Silvia._

_“Non è mica vero. Io voglio stare con te._

_Le ragazze vogliono stare con te e sono preoccupate perché non rispondi ai messaggi. Io ero in ansia perché non ti facevi sentire da giorni._

_Quindi ora sai che facciamo?” le aveva domandato con un sorriso incoraggiante, accarezzandole il braccio destro con la punta delle dita._

_Silvia aveva scosso la testa._

_“Prima di tutto mandi un messaggio alle ragazze per far vedere che sei ancora viva._

_Poi ti cambi e passiamo a casa mia per prendere dei vestiti e lo spazzolino da denti…”_

_“A che ti servono?” lo aveva interrotto Silvia, aggrottando la fronte._

_“Beh mica posso restare una settimana con gli stessi vestiti addosso e non credo che mi stiano bene i tuoi top e le tue t-shirt” aveva replicato Luca accennando un sorriso. “Poi andiamo a fare la spesa e torniamo qui” aveva aggiunto. “Che ne dici? Ti piace il programma?” aveva concluso infine._

_Quando gli occhi di Silvia avevano incontrato i suoi erano lucidi e per un istante Luca aveva temuto che la ragazza scoppiasse a piangere lì, nella sua cucina, ma la ragazza si era limitata ad annuire e si era lasciata stringere in un abbraccio rassicurante che ad entrambi era sembrato infinito._

I due adolescenti avevano rispettato in pieno il programma e le lacrime che erano state così evidenti negli occhi di Silvia erano cadute ore dopo, mentre erano sdraiati sul divano davanti alla tv.

Luca l’aveva lasciata sfogare e l’aveva confortata, cercando di cancellare con i gesti quella sensazione di abbandono che da giorni angosciava Silvia.

La maturità era arrivata e se ne era andata senza che quasi se ne accorgessero e poche settimane dopo il gruppo era andato in vacanza in Salento dove, forse per la prima volta, i loro amici si erano accorti della profondità dei sentimenti che univano Silvia e Luca: i due avevano dei piccoli gesti d’affetto verso l’altro, coglievano ogni occasione per stare vicini senza però essere eccessivi nelle loro dimostrazioni d’affetto.

Era stato durante quella vacanza che Luca aveva dato voce per la prima volta ai suoi sentimenti per Silvia.

_Erano seduti sulla spiaggia dopo l’ennesimo bagno e, in una rara occasione in cui si erano ritrovati soli, Luca aveva sistemato il proprio asciugamano vicino a quello di Silvia e si era sdraiato accanto a lei._

_Nella stasi di quell’afoso pomeriggio si era ritrovato a fissare il volto della ragazza che, come una lucertola, si godeva i raggi del sole finché Silvia non aveva aperto gli occhi e non aveva incontrato il suo sguardo._

_“Che c’è? Perché mi stai fissando?” gli aveva chiesto assonnata._

_Luca era rimasto in silenzio qualche istante, affondando lo sguardo negli occhi chiari della ragazza prima di sospirare._

_“Mi sa che mi sono proprio innamorato…” aveva detto infine._

_Le sue parole erano state dette in un sussurro, in modo che soltanto Silvia potesse sentirle, sperando che il rumore delle risate e della partita di racchettoni poco distante da loro nascondesse quella confessione da orecchie indiscrete._

_Lentamente sul volto di Silvia si era disegnato un sorriso, inizialmente solo accennato poi sempre più grande che aveva fatto battere il cuore di Luca all’impazzata._

_“Davvero?”_

_Il ragazzo aveva annuito._

_“Posso sapere chi è la fortunata?” lo aveva preso in giro Silvia._

_Luca aveva alzato le spalle per quanto permetteva la propria posizione._

_“Eh, per il momento è ancora un segreto… Però mi sa che la conosci…”_

_Silvia aveva riso per poi avvicinare il volto a quello di Luca per baciarlo più volte._

Quel piccolo interludio era stato interrotto dai ragazzi che avevano sollevato Luca per trascinarlo in mare.

Ma prima della fine di quella vacanza anche Silvia aveva ammesso di essere innamorata di Luca, cementando ancora di più la loro relazione.

Al termine di quell’estate, Luca si era iscritto alla facoltà di Scienze Biologiche, con il sogno di diventare un giorno professore di Biologia, mentre Silvia aveva spiazzato tutti iscrivendosi alla facoltà di Economia insieme a Giovanni.

Gli anni dell’università erano trascorsi senza grandi intoppi, mentre Silvia continuava a vivere insieme a sua madre e al suo compagno e Luca fin dal primo anno era andato a vivere insieme ad Elia in un minuscolo appartamento di cui entrambi erano molto fieri e che presto era diventato un altro quartier generale dei Contrabbandieri.

Prima che se ne rendessero conto sia Silvia sia Luca avevano raggiunto uno dei loro obiettivi, laureandosi rispettivamente in Economia e in Scienze Biologiche.

Entrambi al termine della Laurea Triennale, si erano iscritti ad un corso Magistrale, per ritrovarsi due anni dopo davanti ad una nuova commissione d’esame e subito dopo pronti a festeggiare insieme agli amici di sempre.

_Ancora una volta, nel mezzo della festa di laurea di Silvia, Luca aveva trovato un momento per restare solo con la ragazza._

_Seduto su una delle sedie nel piccolo giardino interno del locale, con Silvia sulle sue ginocchia, Luca aveva accarezzato lentamente la schiena della ragazza, godendosi i tocchi leggeri delle dita di Silvia sul suo braccio sinistro._

_“Ce l’hai fatta Sissi” aveva detto Luca._

_Silvia aveva sorriso._

_“Ce l’abbiamo fatta…Insieme” aveva replicato Silvia voltando leggermente il volto per incontrare gli occhi azzurri del ragazzo._

_Luca aveva annuito lentamente, prima di poggiare la fronte contro quella della fidanzata._

_“Io e te…” aveva mormorato Luca a fior di labbra._

_Una mano di Silvia si era posata sulla guancia sinistra di Luca e la ragazza aveva annuito._

_“Sempre e per sempre”_

_“Dalla stessa parte…” aveva risposto subito Luca prima di baciarla._

_Luca le aveva dedicato quella canzone per il loro primo anniversario e, da quel momento quella frase era diventata il mantra della loro storia d’amore: nei momenti difficili, quando le lezioni e lo studio impedivano ai due ragazzi di passare del tempo insieme, quando le incomprensioni creavano dell’attrito nella loro relazione o quando uno dei due si lasciava prendere dallo sconforto, entrambi inconsciamente, sapevano che anche nei momenti più bui c’era una persona pronta a fare qualsiasi cosa pur di rendere felice l’altro._

Presto le loro vite erano state risucchiate in un vortice di responsabilità.

Dopo la laurea, Silvia aveva iniziato a mettere in piedi la sua attività di wedding planning, buttandosi a capofitto nel progetto, mentre Luca aveva continuato a focalizzare la propria attenzione nella sua formazione: aveva preso l’abilitazione all’insegnamento e iniziato il lento percorso dei professori precari, passando da un istituto all’altro e da una supplenza all’altra.

Nonostante tutto, la loro relazione continuò ad essere solida.

Entrambi erano consapevoli che quella storia iniziata anni prima era cambiata con il tempo, evolvendosi insieme a loro e agli impegni di tutti i giorni, riuscendo a ritagliare del tempo soltanto per loro, in modo da rafforzare il loro legame.

Luca fu al fianco di Silvia durante la fase iniziale della sua agenzia, sia quando questa era ancora in fase embrionale, sia quando ormai avviata era ancora semisconosciuta e quindi stentava a decollare, pronto a infondere sicurezza e coraggio alla ragazza ogni volta che Silvia si lasciava andare allo sconforto.

Dal canto suo Silvia era sempre pronta ad aiutare il fidanzato nel preparare le lezioni e a tirarlo su di morale quando Luca si trovava ad avere a che fare con studenti indisponenti che non lo prendevano sul serio a causa della sua giovane età.

_“Sei riuscito a sopravvivere alle prese in giro dei ragazzi per anni, quindi i tuoi studenti non hanno nessun mezzo per spaventarti._

_Sono soltanto una versione moderna di Elia, Giò e Martino”._

Lentamente le cose avevano iniziato a girare per il verso giusto: seguendo un suggerimento di Luca, Silvia aveva chiesto a Filippo di unirsi alla sua agenzia e fortunatamente l’uomo aveva accettato.

Con la sua personalità esuberante la sua rete di conoscenze e le sue continue idee, Filippo era riuscito in poco tempo ad attirare numerose coppie verso la loro agenzia e nel giro di pochi mesi la “ _Always & Forever_” era diventata una delle agenzie di wedding planning più famose di Roma.

Quasi contemporaneamente, anche Luca aveva ottenuto una cattedra ed era diventato professore di biologia all’istituto Righi.

Gli anni erano volati e, senza quasi rendersene conto, Silvia e Luca festeggiarono il decimo anniversario.

Sapendo quanto la ragazza fosse romantica, Luca era consapevole che avrebbe dovuto inventarsi qualcosa di eccezionale per commemorare quel momento.

Se inizialmente aveva accarezzato l’idea di chiederle di sposarlo, successivamente aveva accantonato l’idea conscio che fosse ancora troppo presto, che non erano ancora pronti per un passo così importante, nonostante Giò avesse da poco chiesto ad Eva di sposarlo.

Alla fine, un’idea si fece strada nella mente di Luca e l’uomo capì che l’unica persona in grado di aiutarlo era Niccolò.

Nonostante fosse ormai un professore universitario, Niccolò aveva ancora contatti con numerosi amici nell’ambiente artistico, quindi era decisamente la persona giusta per ciò che aveva in mente.

E, ancora una volta, Niccolò si dimostrò un grande amico, mettendolo in contatto con la persona giusta.

_La sera del loro decimo anniversario, Luca diede appuntamento a Silvia in una via nei pressi di Ostiense._

_Quando la donna era arrivata, era evidente dal suo volto la curiosità per l’alone di mistero che circondava quell’appuntamento._

_Come al solito Silvia era bellissima: il viso leggermente truccato, i capelli biondi e mossi che le accarezzavano le spalle, il vestito verde acqua che le arrivava alle ginocchia e che le dava un’aria elegante._

_Luca le era andato incontro con un enorme sorriso e l’aveva baciata, allacciando un braccio attorno alla sua vita sottile._

_“Sei stupenda” le aveva detto sulle labbra, felice nel vedere il sorriso di Silvia._

_“Anche tu non sei male” aveva risposto Silvia, lasciando scivolare lo sguardo sulla camicia blu notte ed i pantaloni neri che l’uomo indossava._

_“Allora? Dove mi porti?” gli aveva chiesto cercando di non mostrare la propria curiosità._

_Luca aveva intrecciato le dita di una mano in quelle di Silvia e si era incamminato senza rispondere, un sorriso accennato sulle labbra._

_“Dai almeno dammi un indizio!” lo aveva esortato lei._

_“Va bene… Ho prenotato un tavolo in un ristorante, ma prima voglio mostrarti una cosa che per me è veramente importante” Luca aveva risposto sibillino._

_Silvia si era voltata leggermente verso di lui e lo aveva osservato chiaramente incuriosita._

_“Così non mi aiuti per niente!” lo aveva rimproverato._

_Luca aveva ridacchiato._

_“Tranquilla siamo arrivati”_

_I due si erano fermati di fronte ad una porta blindata rossa e, invece di entrare subito, Luca era rimasto sul marciapiedi e si era voltato verso Silvia, prendendo entrambe le mani della donna tra le sue._

_Improvvisamente nervoso, l’uomo aveva preso un respiro profondo e aveva cercato gli occhi della fidanzata._

_“Ok, come ho detto voglio mostrarti qualcosa di importante per me” aveva iniziato cercando le parole adatte. “Potrà sembrarti strano all’inizio, ma ti prometto che ha un senso” aveva aggiunto._

_Alle sue parole, Silvia si era limitata ad annuire._

_L’attimo dopo Luca si era voltato verso la porta e l’aveva aperta, facendosi poi da parte per far entrare Silvia._

_Superata la porta rossa, i due si trovarono in una stanza enorme dalle pareti bianche dove, sistemati a pochi metri di distanza l’uno dall’altro e appesi a ganci invisibili, erano esposti decine di ritratti._

_Ritratti a carboncino, a matita, a penna, disegnati su fogli bianchi, su tovagliolini del bar, su pagine di un quaderno a quadretti._

_Tutti ritratti di un solo soggetto._

_Silvia._

_Istantanee rubate durante gli anni, mentre la donna era impegnata in azioni quotidiane e con diverse espressioni._

_I ritratti erano disposti in modo da mostrare il passare del tempo partendo con una Silvia adolescente addormentata, l’unico ritratto che la donna avesse mai visto, passando per numerosi disegni in cui la ragazza sorrideva, oppure aveva un’espressione pensierosa in volto o era immersa nello studio, fino ad arrivare a ritratti in cui una Silvia più adulta era parzialmente nascosta da un portatile, chiaramente impegnata nel lavoro, o completamente rilassata sul divano mentre coccolava il gatto._

_La costante di tutti i ritratti era la bellezza del soggetto: Luca era riuscito in ogni disegno ad accentuare i tratti del volto di Silvia in modo che apparisse come una Madonna, mostrando con pochi tocchi di matita tutto l’amore che l’artista aveva per il soggetto dei suoi ritratti._

_La donna più bella che Luca avesse mai visto._

_Non appena era entrata all’interno della stanza, Silvia aveva lanciato uno sguardo incredulo verso Luca, prima di concentrare la propria attenzione sui ritratti che pendevano dal soffitto._

_Era rimasta in silenzio a lungo, osservando attentamente ogni ritratto e quando finalmente era tornata a voltarsi verso Luca, l’uomo si era accorto immediatamente delle tracce lucide che le bagnavano le guance._

_“Che significa?” gli aveva chiesto con voce roca._

_Luca aveva alzato le spalle, facendo un paio di passi verso di Silvia fino a fermarsi davanti alla donna._

_“Ti ricordi quando anni fa ti feci vedere quel disegno?” le aveva domandato cercando di trovare un ordine nei suoi pensieri confusi._

_Silvia aveva annuito._

_“Tu mi hai chiesto perché non li avevo mai mostrati a nessuno e io ti dissi che era qualcosa di personale, soltanto mio._

_Beh, da quando siamo insieme ogni volta che prendo una matita in mano mi ritrovo a disegnare il tuo ritratto._

_Tu sei la mia musa e la mia maggiore fonte di ispirazione._

_Sei la modella perfetta” Luca aveva aggiunto, strappando una piccola risata alla donna._

_Silvia aveva abbassato lo sguardo per qualche istante imbarazzata, prima di tornare ad incontrare gli occhi dell’uomo._

_“In questi dieci anni ti ho visto trasformarti sotto i miei occhi, diventando una donna sicura di sé e delle proprie capacità, una donna caparbia e piena di fascino._

_Sei la persona più dolce e cazzuta che conosca Sissi e non credo di aver mai amato nessuno come te._

_Quindi era giusto che ti mostrassi questi disegni, perché se non fosse stato per la stupenda donna dipinta in quei disegni la mia vita sarebbe stata molto diversa” aveva aggiunto Luca, lasciando trasparire la propria emozione._

_Silvia aveva sorriso commossa e gli aveva accarezzato una guancia con il pollice._

_“Questi ritratti sono tuoi. Puoi farne ciò che vuoi._

_Magari la prossima volta che ti sentirai scoraggiata o triste, ti aiuteranno a capire che in realtà sei una persona eccezionale e che senza di te la mia vita e quella di molte altre persone sarebbe decisamente più triste” aveva concluso Luca._

_Silvia aveva sorriso, guardandosi intorno di nuovo e posando lo sguardo ora su un ritratto ora su un altro prima di tornare a fissare il volto di Luca._

_“Quando dieci anni fa ci siamo messi insieme non credevo che saremmo durati molto._

_Tu lo sai… Credevo che le nostre strade si sarebbero divise alla fine del liceo” aveva iniziato Silvia._

_A quelle parole, Luca aveva annuito._

_Quando Silvia gli aveva confessato per la prima volta quei pensieri, l’uomo se ne era risentito, ma poi aveva capito che doveva guardare le cose dalla giusta prospettiva: all’epoca avevano diciotto anni, erano giovani e quella era la prima storia importante per entrambi._

_Chi poteva sapere cosa riservava loro il futuro?_

_“Ma ho capito presto di essermi sbagliata._

_Tu sei l’unica persona che non mi ha mai giudicato, che non ha mai riso per le mie idee assurde, quello che mi è sempre stato accanto… Tu non mi hai mai visto come la bionda svampita del gruppo come hanno sempre fatto gli altri” aveva continuato Silvia._

_“Tu non sei una bionda svampita” aveva ribattuto Luca._

_La donna aveva alzato le spalle._

_“Lo sono stata…Ma anche all’epoca tu non ti sei arreso: hai fatto di tutto per conoscere la vera Silvia e alla fine mi hai fatto innamorare._

_In questi anni, anche nei momenti più difficili, sapevo che tu eri al mio fianco pronto a darmi il tuo sostegno e i tuoi consigli…”_

_Silvia aveva fatto un passo verso l’uomo, permettendo così a Luca di allacciare un braccio attorno alla sua vita e attirarla a sè._

_“Le ragazze avevano scommesso che oggi mi avresti chiesto di sposarti” aveva aggiunto Silvia con un sorriso._

_Luca aveva sorriso a sua volta._

_“Ci avevo pensato. Poi però ho cambiato idea… Magari te lo chiederò il prossimo anno” aveva risposto sincero._

_“Se devo essere sincera preferisco questo regalo._

_E’ qualcosa di personale… Qualcosa soltanto nostro” aveva commentato la donna._

_Luca aveva annuito per poi avvicinare il volto a quello di Silvia e posare un bacio sull’angolo destro della sua bocca._

_“Quindi devo dedurre che il mio regalo ha spaccato…” aveva detto con un sorriso soddisfatto._

_Silvia aveva riso, posando un braccio sulle spalle del fidanzato e affondando le dita tra i capelli biondi alla base del collo._

_“Diciamo di sì. Potrai vantarti con i ragazzi di aver fatto un grande regalo” lo aveva preso bonariamente in giro._

_Luca le aveva ravviato alcune ciocche di capelli dietro l’orecchio, lo sguardo fisso nei suoi occhi._

_“Auguri amore mio” aveva mormorato a fior di labbra._

_Tra le decine di ritratti i due amanti si erano scambiati un bacio carico di promesse per il loro futuro, pronti ad iniziare un nuovo decennio insieme._

Dopo quella sera la loro vita era tornata alla normalità, mentre le loro giornate trascorrevano tra il lavoro e il tempo passato insieme o con i loro amici.

Silvia e Filippo si concentrarono sull’organizzazione del matrimonio di Eva e Giovanni, incapaci di rilassarsi fino all’ultimo giorno a causa dei continui cambiamenti della futura sposa.

_Il giorno del matrimonio di Eva e Giovanni, al ricevimento, mentre ballavano in pista su una canzone di Vasco Rossi Luca aveva osservato attentamente il volto di Silvia._

_La donna era stanca ma chiaramente soddisfatta per la riuscita del matrimonio._

_“Pronta a prendere il bouquet?” le aveva chiesto._

_Silvia aveva ridacchiato e scosso la testa._

_“Ci siamo messe d’accordo perché sia Ele a prendere il bouquet._

_E’ ora che lei e Edo si decidano a seguire l’esempio di Eva e Giò” gli aveva risposto, un sorriso malandrino a distenderle le labbra._

_Luca aveva riso e avvicinato il viso a quello di Silvia strofinando la punta del naso contro la sua guancia destra aumentando contemporaneamente la stretta del loro abbraccio._

_“Siete malefiche… Allora vorrà dire che il nostro turno verrà dopo Incanti ed Eleonora” aveva commentato avvicinando le labbra all’orecchio di Silvia e alzando le spalle._

_Silvia lo aveva fissato qualche istante, un sopracciglio inarcato in un’espressione dubbiosa._

_“Fammi capire…Saresti stato pronto a farmi la proposta se avessi preso il bouquet?” gli aveva chiesto l’attimo dopo._

_Luca aveva alzato le spalle._

_“E che problema c’è? Mi manca solo l’anello e poi sarò pronto per farti la proposta di matrimonio più romantica che tu abbia mai sentito”_

_Silvia aveva sorriso per poi poggiare la fronte contro quella di Luca._

_“Prova a chiedermelo quando avrai comprato l’anello. Se sei fortunato potrei anche dirti di sì” aveva sussurrato prima di baciarlo._

Luca l’aveva presa in parola.

Nei mesi seguenti il matrimonio aveva iniziato a cercare l’anello perfetto per Silvia.

Ma la sua ricerca era stata rallentata dal lavoro e dalla vita di tutti i giorni e prima che se ne rendesse conto erano passati quasi due anni.

Ed era stato allora che la vita di Silvia e conseguentemente anche di Luca era stata completamente stravolta per la prima volta: quando una Renault aveva bucato un semaforo rosso ed era entrata nella fiancata della Fiat 500 della mamma di Silvia, uccidendo sul colpo sia la donna che il suo compagno.

_Il telefono di Luca era squillato in piena notte un venerdì._

_“Pronto?” Luca aveva risposto ancora mezzo addormentato, senza neanche guardare lo schermo del cellulare._

_Però il sonno era sparito del tutto quando dall’altra parte aveva sentito dei respiri affannati e dei singhiozzi._

_Luca aveva allontanato per un istante il cellulare dall’orecchio ed una sensazione di sgomento lo aveva colto quando aveva letto il nome di Silvia._

_“Sissi… Sissi che succede?”_

_Ancora una volta in risposta aveva ricevuto soltanto dei singhiozzi che avevano avuto come unico risultato quello di aumentare il panico e l’ansia che si erano impossessati di lui._

_“L-luca…” aveva finalmente detto Silvia con la voce rotta dal pianto._

_“Sissi che è successo?” aveva chiesto di nuovo l’uomo._

_Senza rendersene conto, Luca si era alzato in piedi ed era uscito dalla propria stanza, muovendosi a passi veloci lungo il piccolo corridoio che separava la sua camera da letto da quella di Elia, iniziando a bussare con insistenza sulla porta chiusa._

_“Mamma… mamma ha avuto un incidente”_

_Nello stesso istante, Silvia aveva ricominciato a piangere ed Elia aveva aperto la porta, comparendo sulla soglia con un’espressione chiaramente seccata._

_“Ma si può sapere che vuoi?”_

_“Dimmi in che ospedale sei” aveva detto Luca con voce decisa._

_Quelle parole avevano avuto l’effetto di far scomparire immediatamente il fastidio dal volto di Elia, che lo fissò attento e preoccupato._

_“Al S. Camillo… Luca…” Silvia era riuscita finalmente a dire tra i singhiozzi._

_“Arrivo subito. Non preoccuparti, vengo subito” le aveva detto._

_L’attimo dopo aveva chiuso la conversazione e, nonostante fosse consapevole dello sguardo di Elia fisso su di sé, Luca era tornato nella propria camera da letto per vestirsi il più velocemente possibile._

_“Mi spieghi che è successo?” gli aveva chiesto Elia restando sulla porta._

_“La madre di Silvia ha avuto un incidente. Mi sa che è una cosa grave Elì” aveva risposto mentre si infilava prima i jeans e poi il primo maglione su cui gli capitò di mettere le mani._

_“Ti accompagno in moto, così facciamo prima”_

_Nel breve intervallo di tempo in cui aspettava che Elia fosse pronto, Luca aveva chiamato Giò per avvertirlo e per mettere in moto il giro di chiamate che avrebbe allertato tutto il gruppo di amici._

Grazie alla moto di Elia e all’ora tarda erano arrivati in ospedale in meno di venti minuti, ma Luca avrebbe sempre avuto la sensazione di essere arrivato troppo tardi.

Quando infatti avevano trovato Silvia in uno dei corridoi del Pronto Soccorso, la donna era distrutta, completamente svuotata, e Luca non aveva potuto fare altro che stringerla tra le braccia e farle sentire la propria vicinanza mentre questa si lasciava andare al dolore per la morte improvvisa della madre.

A quella notte erano seguiti giorni e settimane difficili.

Le ragazze, in primis Sana ed Eleonora, avevano aiutato Silvia ad organizzare il funerale, ma per la maggior parte del tempo la donna sembrò disconnessa dalla realtà, incapace di rendersi conto di quello che succedeva attorno a lei.

Luca non l’aveva lasciata sola neanche un istante ma il più delle volte Silvia lo rassicurava dicendogli che non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

_“Quello che mi fa male più di tutto è non essere riuscita a parlare con lei un’ultima volta._

_Le ultime parole che le ho detto sono state “ci sentiamo dopo” … Non sono di certo parole memorabili” gli aveva detto una sera, il volto nascosto contro il petto di Luca._

_I due fidanzati erano sdraiati sul letto di Luca, nell’appartamento che l’uomo condivideva con Elia: nei giorni seguenti il funerale, Silvia si era trasferita da Luca e l’uomo, insieme ai ragazzi si era occupato di prendere alcuni degli effetti personali della compagna dal suo appartamento, consapevole di quanto fosse difficile per Silvia tornare a casa, almeno per il momento._

_“Cosa avresti voluto dirle?” le aveva domandato Luca accarezzandole le spalle e la schiena._

_Silvia aveva sospirato._

_“Non lo so…_

_Io e mia madre non abbiamo mai avuto un buon rapporto, però negli ultimi anni avevamo raggiunto un equilibrio._

_Ci rispettavamo… Io so che, malgrado tutto, ha fatto del suo meglio per crescermi quando papà è andato via di casa e so che era orgogliosa di me e della mia agenzia” aveva risposto._

_L’attimo dopo aveva sospirato._

_“Che c’è?”_

_“Vorrei soltanto che me lo avesse detto qualche volta…” aveva confessato Silvia con voce triste._

_Esprimendo in poche parole tutto il dolore per le tante occasioni mancate che le avrebbero permesso di avere un rapporto migliore con sua madre prima che fosse troppo tardi._

Le cose erano leggermente migliorate con il passare delle settimane: i due fidanzati svuotarono la grande casa degli oggetti personali della madre di Silvia, decidendo insieme cosa tenere, cosa gettare e cosa donare in beneficienza; durante quelle lunghe ore, Silvia si era lasciata andare più volte ai ricordi, parlando a Luca di alcuni momenti della sua infanzia e l’uomo l’aveva ascoltata in silenzio, felice di rivedere per la prima volta da settimane quella scintilla che da sempre animava la sua fidanzata.

_Soltanto quando tutti gli effetti personali di Carla, la mamma di Silvia, erano stati chiusi in diverse scatole, Luca si era guardato intorno nel grande salone, leggermente più spoglio._

_“Certo che è una casa veramente grande per una persona sola” aveva commentato sovrappensiero._

_In risposta aveva ricevuto soltanto il silenzio che lo aveva portato a voltarsi verso destra per posare lo sguardo sul volto di Silvia._

_Nonostante si fosse presa qualche settimana di ferie dall’agenzia, Silvia era chiaramente esausta._

_Tutto lo stress accumulato era chiaramente visibile dalla pelle tirata del volto e dai gesti nervosi che accompagnavano i suoi movimenti._

_“Scusa amò, lo sai che sono un coglione” le aveva detto._

_La donna aveva alzato le spalle._

_“Non preoccuparti. Mi ero già accorta che questa casa è troppo grande per me” aveva commentato Silvia parlando lentamente._

_Luca era stato sul punto di farle una nuova domanda, quando gli occhi della donna avevano cercato i suoi._

_“Perché non ti trasferisci qui?” gli aveva chiesto l’attimo dopo cogliendolo di sorpresa._

_Luca aveva aggrottato la fronte._

_“Come?”_

_Silvia aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo._

_“Perché non vieni a vivere con me?” aveva ripetuto._

_L’uomo l’aveva fissata per qualche istante incerto su quale fosse la scelta migliore._

_Era giusto iniziare una convivenza in quel momento? Doveva accettare per restare accanto alla donna che amava e che in quel momento stava chiaramente soffrendo, oppure doveva rifiutare e aspettare un momento più opportuno in cui entrambi sarebbero stati più sereni?_

_“Sei sicura?” le aveva chiesto, senza allontanare lo sguardo dal volto di Silvia._

_La donna aveva annuito, senza il minimo indugio._

_“Si. Ti voglio qui con me…Voglio vivere con te” aveva risposto._

_Luca era rimasto in silenzio pochi secondi ancora per poi annuire._

_L’attimo dopo aveva annullato la distanza tra loro e aveva preso Silvia tra le braccia, lasciando che questa posasse la testa sulla sua spalla._

Quella scelta, in fin dei conti, si era rivelata giusta.

Grazie al suo lavoro e al supporto costante di Luca e dei loro amici, Silvia si era ripresa ed era tornata alla vita di tutti i giorni.

Fino a quando non aveva scoperto di essere incinta.

_La loro convivenza andava avanti da sei mesi._

_Avevano trovato il loro equilibrio e, malgrado i dubbi iniziali ed i primi problemi di adattamento, Luca si era reso conto presto di aver preso la decisione giusta._

_Erano di nuovo felici e finalmente l’uomo sentiva di poter riprendere la ricerca dell’anello di fidanzamento interrotta con la morte di Carla._

_Una sera di settembre era tornato a casa e, nonostante le luci accese in salotto e in cucina, non aveva trovato nessuna traccia di Silvia._

_“Amò? Sei a casa?”_

_Era salito al piano di sopra ed era andato in camera da letto per cambiarsi e solo pochi minuti dopo aveva sentito dei rumori provenire dal bagno._

_Seduto sul letto era rimasto in attesa, rispondendo a diversi messaggi, finché non aveva sentito aprirsi la porta del bagno e poco dopo Silvia era comparsa sulla soglia della loro camera da letto._

_“Amore…Sei tornata prima” aveva detto Luca alzando lo sguardo sulla figura della compagna._

_Silvia aveva annuito restando in silenzio._

_“Beh meglio, così possiamo cenare prima._

_Stavo pensando di finire “ **Dark** ” dopo cena, che ne pensi? Anzi no, ho appena avuto un’idea fantastica: ceniamo sul divano davanti alla tv._

_Serata di pieno relax!” le aveva detto approfittando del suo silenzio._

_Ma ancora una volta Silvia era rimasta in silenzio, limitandosi ad alzare le spalle._

_Luca aveva aggrottato la fronte, preoccupato da quel prolungato silenzio._

_“Sissi va tutto bene? Hai avuto problemi all’agenzia?”_

_Silvia aveva sospirato e aveva scosso la testa, staccandosi finalmente dallo stipite della porta e facendo i pochi passi che la separavano dal letto e sedendosi accanto a Luca._

_“No, al lavoro va tutto bene. Però…E’ successa una cosa” aveva risposto._

_Scoprendosi leggermente nervoso, Luca le aveva fatto un cenno con la mano destra per spronarla ad andare avanti._

_Finalmente, Silvia aveva estratto qualcosa dalla tasca destra della felpa e l’aveva posato sul letto tra lei e Luca._

_L’uomo aveva impiegato qualche istante a capire di cosa si trattasse: un test di gravidanza._

_Muovendo lo sguardo dal test a Silvia, Luca aveva sentito il proprio cuore aumentare i battiti e le mani diventare leggermente umide di sudore._

_Con gesti lenti aveva preso il test tra le dita della mano sinistra e lo aveva sollevato a mezz’aria, ma prima che potesse leggere il risultato, Silvia gli aveva svelato il risultato._

_“Sono incinta”._

_A conferma delle parole della compagna, Luca aveva letto chiaramente le parole “_ **incinta** _” nella piccola finestra sul test._

_Un bambino._

_Con i capelli biondi come lui e Silvia, magari con i suoi occhi azzurri ed il naso e le labbra di Silvia._

_Quel bambino sarebbe stato uno schianto…_

_“Sei arrabbiato?”_

_Le parole di Silvia lo avevano strappato dai suoi sogni e gli avevano fatto posare lo sguardo sulla compagna, notando il suo nervosismo e il modo in cui le sue dita sottili giocavano nervosamente con un filo fuoriuscito dalla felpa._

_“Ma scherzi? E’ fantastico!” Luca aveva detto lasciando cadere il test sul letto e posando un braccio sulle spalle di Silvia e attirandola a sé._

_Solo allora aveva avvicinato il volto a quello di Silvia e l’aveva baciata più volte finché la donna non si era lasciata andare tra le sue braccia, una mano sulla guancia destra di Luca._

_“E’ la notizia più bella che potessi darmi” aveva risposto sincero. “Ci pensi quanto sarà figo questo bambino? I nostri amici moriranno di invidia” aveva aggiunto._

_Silvia aveva riso, posando la testa sul suo petto._

_“Da quanto lo sai?” le aveva chiesto curioso._

_Silvia aveva sospirato, lasciando andare la tensione che aveva gravato sulle sue spalle fino a quel momento._

_“Da qualche giorno, ma non ne ero sicura._

_E poi non sapevo come dirtelo…” aveva aggiunto._

_Luca aveva aggrottato la fronte e aveva chinato leggermente la testa per incontrare il suo sguardo._

_“Credevi veramente che mi sarei arrabbiato?”_

_Silvia aveva alzato le spalle._

_“Non lo so cosa pensavo: da una parte sapevo che saresti stato felice, dall’altra avevo paura che fosse troppo presto…” aveva confessato._

_“Ma no…Stiamo insieme da più di dieci anni, viviamo insieme e abbiamo entrambi una posizione sicura. Se non ora, quando?” le aveva risposto Luca._

_Silvia aveva annuito, chiaramente più serena._

_L’uomo l’aveva baciata nuovamente, un bacio più intenso che si era protratto finché entrambi non avevano avuto il fiato corto, per poi posare un piccolo bacio all’angolo destro della bocca di Silvia._

_“Diventeremo genitori Sissi” aveva mormorato Luca con voce carica di commozione._

Ma quello che inizialmente Luca aveva considerato come uno dei momenti più belli della sua vita, si era trasformato in pochi mesi nell’inizio della fine.

**21 dicembre 9.15**

_“Mio piccolo miracolo_  
_Sceso dal cielo per amare me ”_

Silvia rispose alle domande di routine velocemente e senza mostrare l’ansia che trovarsi in quello studio dopo cinque anni le provocava.

C’era stato soltanto un breve istante di esitazione, ma fortunatamente la dottoressa Valeri aveva mostrato grande delicatezza e professionalità, procedendo con le domande.

Subito dopo arrivò il momento che sia Luca sia Silvia aspettavano e temevano di più.

“Bene Silvia, sdraiati sul lettino così procediamo con l’ecografia” disse la dottoressa.

Silvia lanciò un veloce sguardo a Luca e, dopo aver ricevuto un piccolo sorriso rassicurante, si alzò e si avvicinò al lettino, seguita a pochi passi di distanza dall’uomo.

Luca si fermò alla destra del lettino, prendendo subito una mano di Silvia tra le sue, cercando di controllare i battiti impazziti del proprio cuore e di non mostrare la paura che sentiva alla bocca dello stomaco.

Anche se odiava quell’idea, Luca non poteva fare a meno di pensare che la loro relazione ed il loro futuro era in bilico, che tutto quello che avevano ricostruito a fatica negli ultimi anni dipendeva da quell’ecografia.

_Né lui né Silvia avrebbero retto ad un’altra batosta._

Distrattamente, le sue orecchie registrarono la piccola esclamazione di sorpresa di Silvia per il contatto con il gel freddo sulla pelle dell’addome.

“Avevo dimenticato quanto fosse freddo” commentò Silvia lanciando uno sguardo a Luca.

“Non preoccuparti, hanno tutte la stessa reazione” disse la dottoressa Valeri, muovendo velocemente lo sguardo da Silvia al monitor dell’ecografo.

I due fidanzati fissarono lo schermo ancora nero e trattennero il respiro: lentamente comparvero le prime immagini, via via sempre più nitide, di uno spazio nero in cui si muoveva un piccolo esserino dai contorni ambrati.

“Eccolo qui” disse la dottoressa chiaramente soddisfatta.

Quasi nello stesso istante, Luca e Silvia respirarono rumorosamente, lo sguardo sempre fisso sullo schermo.

_Quello era il loro bambino._

Luca osservò il profilo accennato di quello che di lì a cinque mesi sarebbe stato suo figlio o sua figlia e di cui ora riusciva a scorgere il profilo della testa, delle gambe e delle braccia.

“Cavolo già mi somiglia…” Luca disse, cercando di stemperare la tensione di quel momento, allontanando lo sguardo dallo schermo per guardare Silvia.

Silvia si lanciò scappare una piccola risata piena di lacrime e, con grande soddisfazione di Luca, anche la dottoressa Valeri si lasciò andare ad un piccolo sorriso.

“Dai guarda Sissi, anche lui è seduto tutto gobbo come me” continuò Luca, aumentando la stretta delle loro mani intrecciate.

“Ci manca solo che riprenda le tue cattive abitudini già da adesso…” commentò Silvia, senza mai staccare lo sguardo dall’immagine del bambino. “E’ tutto a posto dottoressa?” domandò poi, lasciando trasparire la propria preoccupazione.

La ginecologa annuì.

“E’ tutto nella norma... E’ anche abbastanza vivace, guarda come muove le gambe” le disse, una nota rassicurante nella voce. “Sta procedendo tutto bene Silvia” aggiunse.

Luca lanciò uno sguardo alla fidanzata e prese un nuovo respiro profondo.

“Possiamo sentire il battito?” domandò l’attimo dopo.

Anche se il loro bambino era lì, davanti ai loro occhi, e malgrado le rassicurazioni della ginecologa Luca era consapevole che né lui né Silvia sarebbero stati veramente certi che questa volta tutto stava andando per il verso giusto finché non avessero sentito il cuore del loro bambino.

In risposta, la dottoressa Valeri annuì e premette due diversi bottoni sul macchinario prima che nella stanza si diffondesse il suono ritmato e accelerato del piccolo battito cardiaco.

“Sentito quanto è forte?” domandò la ginecologa.

Fu in quel momento che il suono dei singhiozzi di Silvia arrivò alle orecchie di Luca, portandolo a posare lo sguardo sul volto della fidanzata e a chinarsi leggermente su di lei, posando un bacio contro la tempia destra di Silvia.

“Hai visto quanto è forte Fagiolino?” chiese Luca, scoprendo di avere la voce rotta e piena di lacrime.

“L-luca…”

L’uomo accarezzò i capelli biondi sparsi sul lettino con estrema dolcezza, cercando di trasmettere con quel semplice gesto i propri sentimenti.

“Mi conviene cominciare a cercare una scuola calcio per Fagiolino…Non crede anche lei dottoressa?”

“Assolutamente. Ma forse sarebbe meglio aspettare finché non sarete sicuri del sesso” rispose la ginecologa.

“E che problema c’è? Anche se dovesse essere una bambina, sono sicuro che sarà una grande campionessa. Una versione femminile di Francesco Totti…” replicò Luca con ferma convinzione.

Ancora una volta, Silvia si lasciò andare ad una risata piena di lacrime, portando Luca a posare un nuovo bacio tra i suoi capelli.

“Sh…va tutto bene. Ci sono io qui con te” mormorò, registrando con la coda dell’occhio il movimento silenzioso della dottoressa Valeri che, dopo aver sistemato il trasduttore al suo posto, si alzava in piedi per concedere loro qualche minuto di privacy.

“Sissi... Sissi guardami” sussurrò l’uomo.

Pochi attimi e gli occhi di Silvia, rossi a causa delle lacrime, affondarono in quelli azzurri di Luca.

“Stiamo per diventare genitori” Luca mormorò con voce rotta dall’emozione, finalmente libero di dar sfogo al caos che si agitava dentro di sé.

Quelle parole ebbero come unico effetto quello di far aumentare i singhiozzi di Silvia che, finalmente, dopo cinque anni riuscì a dar sfogo a quel dolore che non l’aveva mai abbandonata.

Era strano pensare che a distanza di tanti anni, quella seconda ecografia si concludeva nello stesso modo in cui era terminata la prima.

Ma mentre questa volta erano lacrime di gioia e di sollievo, allora c’erano state lacrime di dolore.

Dolore per la morte di quel bambino che non avevano ancora mai incontrato ma che già amavano tanto.

_Anche quella volta, Silvia era al quarto mese di gravidanza._

_Si erano presentati all’appuntamento emozionati e pronti a godersi ogni momento di quell’ecografia, decisi a chiedere una copia e se era possibile anche delle foto in modo da poterle mostrare ai loro amici._

_Era stata dura mantenere il segreto, soprattutto per Silvia, ma finalmente al termine di quella visita avrebbero potuto fare il loro grande annuncio._

_Ma tutto era cambiato nel giro di pochi minuti._

_Se all’inizio la dottoressa Valeri si era dimostrata serena e aveva sorriso più volte alle battute di Luca, solo pochi minuti dopo aver acceso l’ecografo il suo viso si era incupito._

_Il silenzio era calato nella stanza mentre la ginecologa effettuava alcuni test, fino a quando si era voltata verso la coppia e con un’espressione dispiaciuta in volto aveva comunicato loro che purtroppo non c’era battito cardiaco._

_Personalmente Luca avrebbe preferito essere colpito in pieno petto da un proiettile piuttosto che assistere impotente al dolore e allo shock chiaramente visibili sul volto di Silvia._

_L’uomo aveva messo da parte i propri sentimenti, cercando di non pensare a quel bambino su cui aveva fantasticato negli ultimi quattro mesi e a cui aveva dovuto dire addio troppo presto, e si era concentrato sulla propria compagna, confortandola e restandole accanto nei momenti terribili che erano venuti nei giorni seguenti._

Ma quasi fin da subito, Silvia aveva alzato un muro tra di loro: si era chiusa in sé stessa, creando una corazza con il dolore di quella perdita, allontanandosi sempre di più da Luca, preferendo concentrarsi sul lavoro e passare quanto più tempo fuori casa piuttosto che con il compagno.

L’uomo aveva provato diverse volte a parlare con Silvia, con la speranza che parlandone avrebbero potuto risolvere i loro problemi, ma invano: in quelle settimane crebbe sempre di più in Luca la sensazione che ogni sua parola fosse sbagliata, che ogni suo tentativo di stare accanto alla fidanzata risultasse fastidioso alla donna.

_“Possiamo provarci di nuovo tra qualche mese…” aveva detto Luca circa un mese dopo._

_“Certo… Perché un bambino vale l’altro, giusto?” lo aveva attaccato Silvia._

_“Non volevo dire questo, lo sai” Luca aveva provato a replicare._

_“Allora non dire niente Luca. Forse è meglio se stai zitto”_

La situazione era resa ancora più difficile dalla promessa che Silvia gli aveva quasi estorto il giorno dopo aver ricevuto la terribile notizia.

_“Non voglio che lo sappia nessuno” gli aveva detto cogliendolo di sorpresa._

_“Ma perché?” aveva chiesto Luca, la fronte leggermente aggrottata._

_“Nessuno sapeva nulla di questo bambino, che senso ha parlarne?” aveva replicato Silvia._

_“Sono i nostri amici…”_

_“Ho detto che non deve saperlo nessuno. Puoi farmi questo favore?” lo aveva interrotto seccata._

Luca non aveva potuto far altro che promettere che avrebbe mantenuto il segreto, anche se così facendo gli sembrava di negare anche l’esistenza di quel bambino.

Anche se non lo avevano mai conosciuto, Luca lo aveva amato e aspettato fin dal primo momento in cui aveva saputo della sua esistenza.

Ed ora Silvia gli chiedeva di non parlarne più, di cancellare quasi del tutto il suo ricordo.

_Proprio come se non fosse mai esistito…_

Nei tre mesi seguenti non affrontarono mai l’argomento neanche tra di loro, aumentando così la distanza tra di loro ed il senso di alienazione e solitudine che entrambi sentivano in compagnia dell’altro.

Eppure i loro amici non si accorsero mai di nulla, fino alla fatidica sera in cui tutto ciò che Luca aveva taciuto in quei mesi venne fuori favorendo l’esplosione.

_Erano appena tornati dalla festa di compleanno di Federica a cui, ovviamente, erano presenti anche Eva e Giò con la piccola Ginevra._

_Per tutta la sera, Silvia si era tenuta lontano da Ginevra, adducendo la scusa di un raffreddore per evitare ogni contatto con la piccola._

_Al contrario, Luca aveva orbitato attorno a Ginevra per tutta la sera, quasi attirato da un’energia magnetica, cercando di riempire in qualche modo quel vuoto che sentiva dentro di sé._

_In macchina, nel tragitto verso casa, Silvia era rimasta in silenzio trasmettendo il proprio fastidio e la rabbia che provava nei confronti di Luca._

_“Ma tu ti diverti a farmi del male?” gli aveva chiesto una volta a casa._

_Luca aveva aggrottato la fronte, colto completamente di sorpresa._

_“In che senso?”_

_“Spiegami perché sei stato tutto il tempo con Ginevra” Silvia aveva detto avviandosi verso il salotto._

_Lentamente, Luca l’aveva seguita._

_“Non dirmi che sei gelosa di una bambina di un anno” aveva risposto cercando di buttarla sullo scherzo._

_“Non fare il cretino! Sai perfettamente di cosa sto parlando!” aveva detto Silvia, tornando a guardarlo. “Io non capisco: stavi cercando di punirmi? Oppure volevi farmi cambiare idea, perché se è così sappi che non ha funzionato!”_

_“Ma sei seria? No, ti prego dimmi che stai scherzando…” aveva replicato Luca l’attimo dopo, mentre un’espressione incredula si dipingeva sul suo volto._

_“Hai passato tutta la festa con Ginevra tra le braccia! Eva non ha fatto altro che lanciarmi frecciatine dicendomi che forse era ora che facessimo un figlio anche noi._

_Che dovevo approfittare del tuo improvviso desiderio di paternità…_

_Hai la minima idea di come mi sono sentita?” gli aveva detto alzando leggermente la voce._

_“Forse se le avessi detto quello che è successo non avrebbe detto niente…” aveva commentato Luca, cercando di frenare la propria irritazione._

_“Ancora con questa storia? Avevamo deciso che non ne avremmo parlato con nessuno…”_

_“Eh no! Hai deciso tu! Io sono stato costretto ad accettare la tua decisione”_

_“Sei stato costretto?” aveva ripetuto lei, lanciandogli uno sguardo furioso._

_“Porca puttana Silvia! Non mi hai lasciato scelta! Mi hai messo davanti al fatto compiuto e io mi sono dovuto adattare”_

_“Ero io a dover decidere se parlarne…” Silvia aveva ribattuto._

_“ERA ANCHE MIO FIGLIO!”_

_Luca aveva capito di aver alzato la voce soltanto quando aveva sentito l’eco delle sue parole nella stanza improvvisamente silenziosa._

_Aveva deglutito a vuoto e si era strofinato gli occhi con le dita della mano sinistra, per poi tornare a posare lo sguardo su Silvia, cercando di mettere ordine nel caos delle proprie emozioni._

_“Era anche mio figlio… Ma sembra che io non possa stare male…che non ho il diritto di star male…” aveva mormorato._

_“Vuoi davvero fare il paragone tra quello che ho vissuto io e quello che hai passato tu? Hai veramente questo coraggio?” Silvia aveva chiesto in tono battagliero._

_Luca aveva scosso la testa._

_“No._

_Ma io sono stato accanto a te fin dal primo momento._

_Ero insieme a te quando abbiamo ricevuto la notizia, ero fuori nel corridoio mentre ti operavano e ti sono stato accanto ogni istante._

_Non ti ho lasciato da sola neanche un attimo, ho fatto tutto quello che mi hai chiesto e ti ho sostenuto e aiutato fin dal primo momento._

_Ma io dovevo essere forte per tutti e due, non potevo pensare a quello che era successo._

_Io sono stato accanto a te ogni istante… Ma tu mi hai lasciato solo._

_Tu non hai la minima idea di quello che ho provato in questi mesi…Te lo sei mai chiesta? Hai mai pensato per un secondo a come potessi stare io? Alla solitudine che provo da mesi accanto a te…_

_“Io non ho mai pianto Silvia… Cazzo, abbiamo perso un bambino e io non ho potuto neanche piangere! Non ho potuto parlare con nessuno, neanche con te del dolore che provo, del vuoto che sento alla bocca dello stomaco…” aveva aggiunto con voce rotta._

_“E adesso mi fai una scenata perché ho cercato di colmare questo vuoto, questa… questa voragine tenendo in braccio Ginevra per qualche ora”_

_Nella stanza era tornato il silenzio mentre Luca prendeva un respiro profondo e abbassava lo sguardo sulle proprie scarpe, improvvisamente svuotato._

_Era esausto. Aveva esaurito completamente le proprie forze. Probabilmente se si fosse sdraiato sul letto o sul divano avrebbe dormito per almeno due giorni di seguito._

_“Se è questo quello che provi perché stai con me? Per pietà?” Silvia aveva chiesto con voce piccola._

_Luca aveva scosso la testa e si era strofinato la mascella con una mano in un gesto lento prima di tornare a posare lo sguardo sul volto di Silvia, notando gli occhi lucidi della donna._

_“Sono rimasto perché ti amo” aveva risposto._

_Questa volta era toccato a Silvia deglutire a vuoto e inumidirsi le labbra con la punta della lingua prima di parlare nuovamente._

_“Alle volte l’amore non basta”_

Purtroppo Silvia aveva ragione.

Al termine di quella lite, Luca uscito di casa e aveva guidato senza meta per un paio d’ore accarezzando l’idea di passare la notte sul sedile posteriore della sua auto, finché non si era deciso a chiedere aiuto.

Nonostante fosse notte fonda, aveva chiamato Elia e gli aveva chiesto ospitalità per la notte e, per fortuna, l’amico lo aveva accolto.

_Era arrivato all’appartamento di Elia e Filippo alle tre di notte._

_Non appena era uscito dall’ascensore, aveva trovato Elia, in pigiama, ad aspettarlo sulla soglia di casa._

_“Grazie fraté” aveva mormorato Luca, stringendo l’altro in un abbraccio._

_“Figurati. Puoi dormire nella vecchia camera di Ele” aveva risposto l’altro._

_Luca aveva annuito e lo aveva seguito per un corridoio semibuio fino ad una porta bianca._

_“Ma è successo qualcosa?” aveva chiesto Elia, lanciandogli uno sguardo preoccupato._

_“Ne parliamo domani mattina…E’ stata una serata veramente lunga”_

_“Silvia lo sa che sei qui?” lo aveva incalzato Elia._

_Il biondo aveva scosso la testa._

_“No… ma non credo le interessi” aveva risposto Luca._

_“Ma che stai a dì Luchì?” aveva domandato Elia fissandolo incredulo._

_Messo alle strette, Luca aveva sospirato e aveva alzato le spalle._

_“Mi sa che tra me e Silvia è finita, Elì…Buonanotte”_

**21 dicembre 11.30**

_“Amore dato, amore preso, amore mai reso_  
_Amore grande come il tempo che non si è arreso”_

Dopo essere usciti dallo studio della ginecologa, Silvia e Luca si erano concessi una seconda colazione al bar dove avevano passato quasi mezz’ora seduti ad un tavolino ad osservare le foto dell’ecografia, cercando assurde somiglianze tra loro e Fagiolino.

Dopodiché Silvia aveva accompagnato a casa Luca in modo che questi potesse prendere il motorino e raggiungere gli altri al centro commerciale Eur Roma2.

“Ci vediamo più tardi a casa.

Divertiti e salutami le ragazze” disse Luca prima di scendere dalla macchina.

Silvia annuì e i due fidanzati si salutarono con un ultimo bacio.

Mezz’ora dopo, Luca parcheggiò il motorino nel parcheggio del centro commerciale e si mise alla ricerca dei suoi amici.

Fortunatamente la sua ricerca fu breve, giusto il tempo di individuare Elia con Ginevra seduta a cavalcioni sulle sue spalle.

Fu proprio la bambina ad accorgersi per prima del suo arrivo.

“Zio Luca!” esclamò, un grande sorriso sul volto.

“Paperina! Ma guarda che sorpresa! Che ci fai qui?” disse Luca, un sorriso altrettanto grande sul viso.

Nello stesso istante, Ginevra chiese di essere messa a terra per poter andare incontro a Luca e Giò ed Elia si fermarono ad aspettare che l’amico li raggiungesse, incuranti della gente che camminava attorno a loro.

Vedendo Ginevra corrergli incontro, Luca aprì le braccia e l’abbracciò per poi sollevarla e sistemarla contro il proprio fianco sinistro e posarle un bacio sulla guancia destra morbida.

“Siamo venuti a comprare il regalo di Babbo Natale per mamma!” rispose Ginevra guardandolo di sotto in su.

Luca le sorrise e fece un cenno con il capo ai due amici.

“Come sta andando la ricerca?” chiese a Giò, sapendo benissimo come i gusti strani di Paperina rendessero complicata la scelta del regalo.

Giò si strofinò il retro del collo per poi alzare le spalle.

“Abbiamo rischiato di comprare uno scolapasta e un paio di pantofole”

“Beh, regali utili” scherzò Luca, guardando ora Ginevra ora Giò.

“Certo, ma forse è meglio cercare qualcos’altro… Vero Paperina?” rispose Giò.

“Stiamo cerchiamo un regalo bellissimo per mamma. Ci aiuti, zio Luca?”

“Certo che sì. Io sono un mago a fare i regali per Babbo Natale” rispose prontamente Luca.

“Speriamo, altrimenti Eva chiede il divorzio” si intromise Elia, un sorriso ironico sulle labbra. “Tu, invece, che dovevi fare di così importante stamattina?” domandò rivolgendosi a Luca.

Istantaneo un sorriso si dipinse sul volto dell’uomo.

“Avevo da fare con Silvia” si limitò a dire.

“E mi sa che è meglio se ce lo racconti dopo, perché Paperina è troppo piccola per sentire certe cose” commentò Giò prima di incamminarsi nuovamente lungo uno dei corridoi infiniti del centro commerciale.

Luca rise e scosse la testa, rimettendo Ginevra a terra e prendendola per mano in modo che la bambina camminasse al suo fianco, ricominciando a sua volta a seguire Giò ed Elia.

Qualche minuto dopo, mentre Giò e Ginevra erano in un negozio alla ricerca del regalo perfetto, Luca sentì lo sguardo di Elia su di sé.

“Che c’è Elì?” gli chiese incontrando gli occhi castani dell’uomo.

“No niente…Ma tra te e Silvia va tutto bene?” chiese Elia cercando di non sembrare troppo invadente.

Luca aveva annuito, un sorriso accennato sulle labbra.

“Non potrebbe andare meglio”

Elia annuì a sua volta, ancora non del tutto convinto.

“Me ne parleresti se non fosse così?” aggiunse l’attimo dopo.

Luca ridacchiò.

“E’ lo psicologo che è in te a parlare?” lo prese bonariamente in giro.

Questa volta Elia lo fissò con un’espressione seria in volto.

“No, è il migliore amico”.

Contrariamente all’amicizia che legava Giò e Martino e che si basava su decenni di vita in comune, quella tra Elia e Luca si era formata lentamente permettendo ai due uomini di trovare nell’altro una spalla, un amico pronto a sostenere ogni idea per quanto folle fosse, e con il tempo la persona con cui parlare degli argomenti più difficili.

Fin da quella maledetta mattina di diciassette anni prima, quando Luca era rimasto accanto ad Elia, facendogli poggiare la testa sulle proprie gambe cercando allo stesso tempo di tranquillizzarlo mentre Niccolò lo medicava, Elia sapeva di poter sempre contare su Luca.

E ovviamente Luca sapeva che il sentimento era reciproco.

L’amico glielo aveva dimostrato in più occasioni.

Per questo in quel momento, Luca fissò in silenzio Elia per qualche secondo incerto sul da farsi, finché non si lasciò andare ad un respiro profondo.

“C’è una cosa che voglio farti vedere” disse.

Il moro annuì.

“Ma per adesso non deve saperlo nessuno” aggiunse subito Luca.

“Tranquillo, non lo dirò neanche a Filippo” promise l’altro.

Luca annuì impercettibilmente e infilò la mano nella tasca destra dei pantaloni, dove da sempre teneva il portafogli.

Aveva appena estratto il portafogli e mosso un passo verso Elia, quando Giò e Ginevra uscirono dal negozio, accompagnati dalla voce eccitata della bambina.

“Abbiamo trovato il regalo di Babbo Natale!” annunciò Ginevra.

Sia Elia sia Luca posarono lo sguardo su Ginevra sorridendo.

“E’ stata dura ma ce l’abbiamo fatta!” commentò Giò mostrando ad entrambi il pacchetto del negozio che stringeva nella mano destra.

“Daje! E adesso che si fa?” domandò Luca guardando ora uno ora l’altro, rimettendo il portafogli in tasca.

Giò alzò le spalle.

“Io ho fame!” si intromise Ginevra alzando lo sguardo verso il padre.

“Paperina è ancora presto per pranzare…” le fece notare Giò.

“Io avrei una proposta: che ne dite di venire tutti a pranzo da me?

Filippo mi ha fatto promettere che ti avrei convinto a passare da noi con Ginevra” aggiunse.

Giò alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Certo che non riesci proprio a dirgli di no, eh?” commentò.

“Garau se fossi in te non farei tanto il sarcastico. In fondo ti sto offrendo una soluzione perfetta per il tuo problema: hai una bimba affamata e io ti ho appena offerto un pranzo gratis.

Tra l’altro a casa c’è anche Marti.

Paperina ti va di andare da zio Filippo? C’è anche lo zio Marti che ci aspetta” aggiunse Elia parlando direttamente a Ginevra.

“Si, si sì… Papà possiamo andare da zio Filo?” domandò subito la bambina.

Giovanni mosse lo sguardo da sua figlia ad Elia, scuotendo la testa.

“Certo che sei veramente un infame… Eh va bene, vada per il pranzo a casa Santilli-Sava.

Tu sei dei nostri Luchì?” domandò poi voltandosi verso Luca.

Luca annuì prontamente.

“Eh certo. Ti pare che rifiuto un pranzo gratis?”

In fondo, Luca considerava casa Santilli-Sava un po’ anche casa sua visto quanto tempo vi aveva trascorso cinque anni fa dopo la rottura con Silvia.

_La mattina dopo la lite con Silvia, al suo risveglio Luca si era guardato intorno leggermente spaesato non riconoscendo la propria camera da letto._

_Poi lentamente i ricordi erano tornati a galla: la festa di Federica, il ritorno a casa in un silenzio carico di tensione, la loro lite e il suo girovagare senza senso e senza meta in macchina fino ad arrivare qui, a casa di Elia e Filippo._

_Con estrema lentezza aveva indossato i vestiti della sera prima ed era uscito dalla camera da letto, percorrendo il breve corridoio che lo avrebbe portato in cucina e, già a metà strada, aveva sentito le voci dei suoi amici._

_Una volta arrivato davanti alla porta della cucina aveva avuto la conferma dei suoi sospetti: i Contrabbandieri, con l’aggiunta di Niccolò e Filippo, erano tutti seduti attorno al tavolo in attesa del suo arrivo._

_“Ma non lavora nessuno stamattina?” aveva chiesto entrando in cucina e attirando l’attenzione degli altri su di sé._

_Per alcuni istanti era calato il silenzio, finché Giò non aveva parlato._

_“E’ domenica Luchì”_

_Dandosi del coglione, Luca aveva annuito lentamente._

_Non aveva nessun modo di sfuggire al fuoco incrociato…_

_“Luchì vuoi un po’ di caffè?” chiese Filippo, le dita della mano destra strette attorno al manico della moka._

_Luca aveva fatto un cenno d’assenso con il capo, poggiando la schiena contro un muro e fissando i suoi amici._

_“Sarebbe stupido chiedervi perché siete tutti qui a quest’ora, per giunta di domenica…Quindi forza, cominciate con le domande” aveva detto, guardando ora Giovanni ora Elia ora Martino._

_Mentre Filippo gli si avvicinava per portargli una tazzina di caffè, i tre uomini si erano lanciati uno sguardo prima che, sorprendentemente, Elia parlasse per primo._

_“E’ vero quello che mi hai detto ieri?” aveva chiesto cauto._

_Luca aveva annuito, bevendo in un solo sorso il caffè, abbandonando la tazzina sul piano della cucina poco distante._

_“Ma come è possibile? Ieri sera alla festa sembrava tutto a posto tra di voi” aveva detto Giò._

_Quelle parole avevano fatto nascere un sorriso triste sulle labbra di Luca, portandolo ad abbassare lo sguardo._

_“Le cose non vanno bene già da mesi… Da tre mesi”_

**_Tre mesi, due settimane e cinque giorni._ **

_Il solo pensiero gli mozzava il fiato…Se soltanto le cose fossero andate in modo diverso…_

_“Tre mesi? Perché non hai detto niente? Magari insieme avremmo potuto risolvere le cose…” aveva detto Martino mettendo a tacere quei pensieri molesti._

_Una risata secca e piena di lacrime era scappata alle labbra dischiuse di Luca, prima che l’uomo alzasse le spalle._

_“Non c’era niente che voi o io avremmo potuto fare._

_Io ci ho provato… Ma ci siamo allontanati sempre di più”_

_Un silenzio incredulo era sceso nella stanza mentre i Contrabbandieri osservavano il dolore evidente sul volto di Luca, le sue spalle curvate in avanti sotto un peso invisibile._

_“C’è di mezzo un altro uomo?” aveva domandato dopo qualche istante Filippo._

_Luca aveva scosso subito la testa, prima di asciugare una lacrima con il dorso della mano destra._

_“No, non c’è nessuno… E’ solo che alle volte l’amore non basta” aveva risposto con voce roca._

_L’attimo dopo si era schiarito la gola ed era tornato a fissare i suoi amici che lo osservavano preoccupati._

_“Rega, lo so che voi volete aiutarmi a trovare una soluzione, che siete qui per farmi sfogare… E voi non avete idea di quanto vorrei poter parlare con voi._

_Sono tre mesi che vorrei raccontare a qualcuno cosa è successo…” aveva aggiunto._

_“Perché non lo fai allora?” aveva domandato Elia preoccupato._

_“Ho promesso che non lo avrei fatto… e non posso tirarmi indietro._

_Quindi potremmo passare ore a fare ipotesi o congetture, ma per il momento non c’è soluzione al problema tra me e Silvia” Luca aveva aggiunto alzando le spalle._

_“Ma che stai a dì…Non può essere veramente finita tra voi” aveva commentato Giò._

_Per l’ennesima volta, Luca aveva sorriso triste._

_“Non lo so._

_Chiamala pausa di riflessione, chiamala come ti pare._

_Io la amo e penso che anche lei mi ami ancora, ma so che se continuiamo a stare insieme tra qualche mese finiremo per odiarci”_

_Prima che uno degli altri potesse intervenire, il suono del campanello arrivò fino alla cucina, portando Filippo a muoversi velocemente verso l’ingresso._

_“Questa sarà Silvia con i miei vestiti” aveva commentato Luca._

_“Come fai ad esserne così sicuro?” aveva domandato Niccolò parlando per la prima volta._

_“Hai detto a Eva che ero qui, vero?” aveva chiesto in risposta il biondo lanciando uno sguardo a Giò._

_L’uomo si era limitato ad annuire._

_L’attimo dopo Filippo tornò in cucina con un’espressione titubante sul volto._

_“Luca c’è Silvia in salotto che ti aspetta”_

_Ancora una volta Luca aveva annuito e sentendo su di sé lo sguardo degli amici di sempre era uscito dalla stanza diretto in salotto._

_Quando vi era entrato, la prima cosa che i suoi occhi avevano visto era stato il suo piccolo trolley nero poco distante dal divano._

_Subito dopo aveva visto Silvia, in piedi accanto alla valigia._

_Anche lei non doveva aver passato una bella nottata visto le occhiaie profonde che le segnavano il viso._

_“Ciao…Ho pensato di portarti alcune cose che credo ti serviranno nei prossimi giorni._

_Puoi passare quando vuoi a prendere quello di cui hai bisogno” gli aveva detto la donna dopo qualche istante di silenzio._

_“Grazie”_

_“Sai già dove andrai?” aveva chiesto ancora Silvia, una lieve nota preoccupata nella voce._

_Luca aveva scosso la testa._

_“Veramente non ci ho ancora pensato. Troverò una sistemazione”_

_Ancora una volta, un silenzio pesante era sceso tra i due finché Silvia non aveva espirato rumorosamente._

_“Luca…Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto ieri sera…Non lo pensavo” aveva iniziato Silvia._

_“Invece sì, ma non te ne faccio una colpa. Anche io pensavo quello che ho detto. Avremmo dovuto parlarne già da parecchio tempo” aveva risposto Luca senza incontrare lo sguardo della donna._

_“Dimmi che è una cosa temporanea…”_

_Luca aveva sospirato, affondando finalmente lo sguardo negli occhi chiari della compagna._

_“Lo spero._

_Facciamo così: io non ti cercherò. Non ti chiamerò, né ti scriverò._

_Aspetterò che sia tu a farlo…Se vorrai farlo” aveva detto accennando un sorriso._

_Silvia aveva annuito e non c’era stato bisogno di dire altro._

_Silvia se ne era andata subito dopo e, non appena aveva sentito chiudersi la porta, Luca era crollato: si era lasciato cadere a terra, la schiena contro il divano, il viso affondato tra le mani mentre il suo corpo era squassato da singhiozzi che gli mozzavano il respiro._

_Finalmente libero di dare sfogo al proprio dolore senza sentirsi in colpa._

_Libero di piangere la perdita di quel bambino e con esso la perdita di tutto ciò che aveva desiderato di più e tutto ciò che aveva costruito negli ultimi tredici anni._

_La sua vita come l’aveva conosciuta fino a tre mesi fa non esisteva più…_

**21 dicembre 18.30**

_“Se vuoi tornare ok, torna davvero_  
_Perché se ritorni tu io ritornerò com'ero  
E no non è la vita a toglierci le ali  
Affidati alla cura dei ricordi e di chi ami tu”_

Alla fine, per colpa dei piani di Martino, era stato costretto a confessare il suo grande segreto.

Dopo cinque anni, Luca aveva finalmente raccontato ai suoi amici tutto quello che era successo a lui e Silvia, facendo luce su quelle otto settimane in cui la coppia si era separata.

Ed ora che anche i suoi amici sapevano la verità, Luca si sentiva libero per la prima volta da anni: nonostante le cose fossero lentamente tornate alla normalità tra lui e Silvia dopo quelle otto settimane, l’uomo aveva sempre portato con sé un leggero senso di colpa per non aver mai detto ai ragazzi cosa era successo.

Tutti, partendo da Elia per finire con Niccolò, gli erano stati accanto chiaramente preoccupati che potesse fare qualche sciocchezza, ma Luca non aveva mai potuto essere sincero fino in fondo, condividendo con loro soltanto il senso di solitudine e la sensazione di essere inadeguato o completamente sbagliato che lo aveva accompagnato nei mesi prima della separazione.

Ora, finalmente, il senso di colpa era svanito.

Impegnato ad osservare il panorama dalla finestra della cucina, nelle orecchie la conversazione animata tra Martino e Filippo che proveniva dal salotto, Luca mosse lo sguardo e lanciò un veloce sguardo all’orologio che aveva al polso destro.

_Era ora di tornare a casa…Silvia l’avrà sicuramente dato per disperso._

Giovanni e Ginevra se ne erano andati già da mezz’ora, dopo una telefonata di Eva in cui la donna aveva scherzosamente chiesto se fossero ancora alla ricerca del regalo di Babbo Natale.

Lentamente l’uomo tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca sinistra dei pantaloni e aprì la chat con Silvia.

_ Sissi _

**18.32:** _Tutto bene?_

**18.33. Sissi:** _Tutto bene. Ma sei ancora con i ragazzi?_

**18.33:** _Sto per andare via._

**18.34. Sissi:** _Certo che non potete proprio stare lontani voi quattro._

**18.35:** _Gelosa?_

**18.35. Sissi:** _Da morire. Io e Filippo siamo consapevoli che prima o poi tu ed Elia ci lascerete per fuggire insieme._

Luca rise e scosse la testa a quel messaggio, e allo stesso tempo, registrò distrattamente il rumore dei passi di Elia percorrere il breve tragitto dal salotto alla cucina e pochi istanti dopo la figura dell’amico fu a pochi metri di distanza da lui.

_ Sissi _

**18.36:** _E’ appena arrivato il mio amante e reclama attenzione. Devo prendere qualcosa prima di tornare a casa?_

**18.37. Sissi:** _Abbiamo finito il gelato. Io e Fagiolino abbiamo voglia di dolce._

**18.37:** _Ci penso io. Ci vediamo tra poco. Ti amo._

**18.38. Sissi:** _Anche io. Salutami il tuo amante._

“Ti va una birra?” gli domandò Elia.

Luca mise il cellulare di nuovo in tasca e scosse la testa.

“Allora un caffè?” gli aveva chiesto ancora il moro.

Luca alzò lo sguardo sul volto dell’amico e accennò un sorriso.

“Questa è cattiveria… Ti ho appena detto che non bevo caffè da tre mesi. Penso che ora come ora farei qualsiasi cosa per un caffè vero” commentò.

Elia rise e restò immobile, le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni e lo sguardo fisso sull’amico.

“Perché non me lo hai mai detto?” gli chiese, un’espressione seria in volto, molto simile a quella che sicuramente utilizzava con i propri pazienti.

Luca restò in silenzio qualche istante, ricambiando lo sguardo dell’amico, poggiando la schiena contro il davanzale della finestra.

“Volevo farlo…Mi ricordo che una sera c’è mancato poco che ti raccontassi tutto: eravamo soltanto io e te, ci eravamo ubriacati come le merde e ad un certo punto hai iniziato a farmi delle domande” ricordò Luca, un sorriso divertito ad incurvargli le labbra.

Elia annuì lentamente, mentre un identico sorriso gli illuminava il viso.

“Era quella la mia intenzione: farti ubriacare per farti confessare” confessò sincero.

Luca rise e scosse la testa.

“Sei uno stronzo! Sarebbero questi i tuoi metodi professionali?”

“Tu non sei un mio paziente quindi posso torturarti quanto voglio” replicò sincero Elia.

Il biondo lo fissò qualche istante in silenzio prima di allontanarsi alcune ciocche di capelli dalla fronte.

“Volevo parlartene…Volevo dirvi tutto ma non potevo.

Sapevo che Silvia non aveva mai detto niente alle ragazze e quindi non potevo correre il rischio che Giò si lasciasse scappare qualcosa con Eva.

Glielo avevo promesso” disse Luca alzando le spalle. “Però sei stato tu a suggerirmi di incontrare la dottoressa Selleri, quindi in qualche modo mi hai dato una mano” aggiunse.

Elia annuì lentamente.

“Piuttosto…Lo sai, vero, che ti toccherà fare da padrino a Fagiolino?” disse Luca l’attimo dopo, cambiando discorso.

“Ovvio…Mica può farlo sempre Martino.

Quindi preparati perché io e Filippo lo vizieremo fin dalla nascita” replicò ironico Elia. “Hai visto com’era eccitato al solo pensiero? Non vedeva l’ora di avere un altro nipotino. Stava facendo pressione su Ele ed era pronto a stressare anche Marti e Nicco” aggiunse il moro.

Luca rise divertito e per un breve istante i due uomini restarono in silenzio, uno di fronte all’altro, quasi avessero bisogno di venire a patti con i cambiamenti che sarebbero avvenuti di lì a qualche mese.

“Chi lo avrebbe mai detto…Il ragazzo che era disposto a mangiare croste di pizza per tutta la vita sta per diventare papà…” commentò Elia, un sorriso affettuoso sulle labbra.

Luca ricambiò il sorriso e alzò le spalle.

“Chi l’avrebbe mai detto, eh?”

Ciò che rassicurava Luca e gli impediva di precipitare nel panico era la consapevolezza che non avrebbe affrontato da solo quell’avventura: oltre a Silvia, che, Luca ne era certo, sarebbe stata una madre eccezionale, al loro fianco la coppia avrebbe avuto il sostegno e l’aiuto dei loro amici.

Come era accaduto anche cinque anni prima quando avevano evitato che sia Luca sia Silvia si chiudessero in sé stessi o si allontanassero troppo perdendo di vista un aspetto fondamentale.

Che proprio come Giovanni ed Eva, Elia e Filippo e come Martino e Niccolò, anche Silvia e Luca erano anime gemelle.

_La separazione tra Silvia e Luca era durata otto settimane._

_Luca aveva accettato l’offerta di Elia e Filippo sistemandosi nella camera di Eleonora, silenziando le rassicurazioni continue dei due, fermamente convinti che quella tra lui e Silvia fosse soltanto una pausa di riflessione e che presto le cose si sarebbero sistemate._

_Nelle settimane seguenti la separazione, Luca aveva ripreso la vita di tutti i giorni, dividendosi tra gli impegni di lavoro e il tempo speso preparando le nuove lezioni._

_Aveva poche notizie di Silvia, ma da quello che Filippo gli raccontava sapeva che la donna si era concentrata sul lavoro e, da ciò che Giovanni gli aveva detto una sera, sapeva inoltre che la donna non si era mai confidata con le amiche di una vita, proprio come aveva fatto lui._

_Se era stata una festa di compleanno il punto di rottura, ironicamente, fu un’altra festa di compleanno a riunirli._

_La festa di compleanno di Martino._

_Fissata per il giorno in cui, se tutto fosse andato come previsto, sarebbe nato il loro bambino._

_Quando quel giorno arrivò, fin dal suono della sveglia Luca fu consapevole che non sarebbe riuscito ad alzarsi dal letto, men che meno mettere il naso fuori casa._

_Aveva passato ore chiuso nella vecchia stanza di Eleonora, sdraiato sul letto a fissare il soffitto, finché Elia non aveva fatto quasi irruzione nella stanza costringendolo ad alzarsi e a farsi una doccia sfruttando ogni tecnica di psicologia inversa in suo possesso per convincerlo a partecipare a quella festa._

_“Non sei costretto a restare fino alla fine. Basta che ti fermi per un’ora, massimo un’ora e mezza” gli aveva detto Elia._

_Nonostante le sue rimostranze, Elia e Filippo lo avevano caricato quasi di peso in auto e lo avevano portato al “Finnegan’s” il pub di Giò._

_Durante il viaggio in auto, Luca aveva cercato di razionalizzare la cosa convincendosi che quasi certamente Silvia non sarebbe stata presente alla festa e, come Elia gli aveva detto più volte, non era costretto a restare fino alla fine._

_Ma le sue certezze erano crollate quando neanche un quarto d’ora dopo il suo arrivo, Silvia era arrivata alla festa insieme a Sana e Malik._

_Era stato allora che nella mente di Luca si era insinuato per la prima volta il dubbio di essere caduto in una trappola._

_Forte di quella sensazione e della promessa fatta alla donna durante il loro ultimo incontro, Luca aveva cercato di evitare Silvia, parlando principalmente con i ragazzi, ma nonostante tutto più volte i suoi occhi avevano cercato Silvia tra i presenti, sentendo lo sguardo della donna su di sé mentre era impegnato in una conversazione o voltato di spalle._

_“Pensi di evitarla tutta la sera?” gli aveva chiesto ad un certo punto Martino._

_Era nel pub da quasi tre quarti d’ora, e osservando i suoi amici si rese conto di essere praticamente accerchiato: Martino era di fronte a lui, Elia alla sua destra e Giò dietro il bancone._

_In un’altra occasione, Luca avrebbe apprezzato la premura dei suoi amici, ma quella sera tutto gli risultava soffocante._

_Possibile che non capissero che almeno oggi dovevano lasciarlo in pace?_

_Luca aveva preso un sorso dalla propria birra e aveva fissato Martino con uno sguardo duro._

_“Penso che dovete farvi i cazzi vostri. Credete che non abbia capito quello state cercando di fare?” aveva chiesto muovendo lo sguardo sui suoi amici._

_“Lù, noi vogliamo darti una mano…” aveva iniziato Elia._

_Il biondo aveva scosso la testa._

_“No, ve prego oggi no…Ve lo chiedo per favore” aveva mormorato prima di bere un nuovo lungo sorso dal proprio bicchiere._

_“Posso dire solo una cosa?” si era intromesso Giò con voce calma. “Sarebbe così terribile se andassi da lei e la salutassi?” aggiunse._

_Luca aveva sospirato frustrato._

_“Allora non volete capire… Rega, vi ringrazio, ma non potete fare nulla per me e Silvia._

_Nessuno può fare niente”_

_I suoi amici avevano scosso la testa rispondendo contemporaneamente._

_“Non dire cazzate Luchì” aveva detto Giò._

_“Ma no… Vedrai che ti sbagli” aveva ribattuto Elia._

_“Mica ti può arrendere così, senza neanche provare a sistemare le cose” aveva detto conciliante Martino._

_Luca aveva scosso la testa, bevendo l’ultimo sorso di birra._

_“Sono passate otto settimane…A quanto pare non c’è più niente da salvare._

_Ho già avuto la mia risposta” aveva mormorato._

_Era strano raggiungere quella consapevolezza proprio oggi... probabilmente era un altro scherzo beffardo del destino._

_Luca aveva sospirato, sentendosi improvvisamente esausto, per poi lanciare uno sguardo ai suoi amici di sempre._

_“E’ meglio se me ne torno a casa. Buon compleanno Marti” aveva detto poggiando una mano sulla spalla sinistra dell’amico._

_Poi, senza aggiungere altro aveva voltato le spalle ai tre uomini ed era uscito dal locale._

_Si era incamminato lungo via Leonina con l’intento di raggiungere la metro più vicina, ma aveva fatto soltanto pochi passi quando aveva sentito qualcuno fare il suo nome._

_“Luca!!”_

_Si era voltato e, ferma a pochi metri di distanza, aveva visto Silvia._

_I due amanti si erano fissati per qualche istante in silenzio, senza fare il minimo cenno a diminuire la distanza tra loro fino a quando Silvia non aveva parlato di nuovo._

_“Ti va di fare due passi?” gli aveva chiesto cogliendolo di sorpresa._

_Dopo un brevissimo attimo di esitazione, Luca aveva annuito e quando Silvia aveva annullato la distanza tra loro e si era sistemata alla sua sinistra, i due avevano ricominciato a camminare in silenzio._

_Avevano camminato a lungo quella notte, passando accanto al Colosseo, arrivando a Piazza Venezia e percorrendo tutta via del Corso fino a Piazza del Popolo._

_“Bella chiacchierata…” aveva commentato Luca a metà di via del Corso, stanco del silenzio tra loro._

_Silvia gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo e aveva accennato un sorriso._

_“Non mi aspettavo di vederti stasera” aveva detto Silvia tornando a fissare la strada davanti a sé._

_“Elia e Filippo mi hanno praticamente costretto a venire alla festa._

_Ci mancava solo che mi facessero compagnia nella doccia” aveva risposto Luca, le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni._

_“Sana e Federica ha fatto lo stesso… Anzi, Fede non si è fatta alcuno scrupolo: è rimasta in piedi accanto al mobile del bagno per tutto il tempo” aveva commentato la donna, un piccolo sorriso ironico a distenderle le labbra._

_Luca aveva ridacchiato, riuscendo ad immaginare perfettamente la scena._

_“Credo fossero tutti d’accordo…”_

_Silvia aveva annuito._

_Il silenzio era calato nuovamente per alcuni istanti finché Silvia non si era voltata leggermente verso Luca cercando di incontrare il suo sguardo._

_“Avresti veramente passato tutta la sera ad ignorarmi?” gli aveva chiesto senza alcuna acrimonia nella voce._

_Luca aveva alzato le spalle._

_“Probabilmente sì. Te lo avevo promesso che non ti avrei cercato, no?”_

_Ancora una volta, Silvia gli aveva rivolto un cenno d’assenso._

_“Ho pensato molto in queste settimane… A noi, a quello che ci è successo e a quello che ci siamo detti._

_Tante volte sono stata sul punto di scriverti…”_

_“Ma non lo hai mai fatto” aveva concluso Luca per lei._

_Silvia si era fermata e aveva posato una mano sul braccio destro di Luca, costringendolo a fare altrettanto._

_“Non sapevo cosa dire…Tutto mi sembrava banale._

_Tu eri la sola persona in grado di aiutarmi ma non potevo cercarti, non dopo quello che era successo, non sapendo quanto ti avevo fatto soffrire” aveva detto Silvia._

_Luca era rimasto in silenzio, non sapendo cosa fosse più giusto dire._

_“Però c’è una cosa che ho bisogno di sapere, prima di fare una figura terribilmente imbarazzante” aveva detto Silvia l’attimo dopo. “Nonostante quello che ci è successo, tu cosa vuoi?”_

_L’uomo aveva sospirato e si era strofinato la mascella con una mano._

_“Sissi, possibile che non lo hai ancora capito?_

_Per me non è cambiato niente. Voglio le stesse cose che volevo otto settimane fa._

_Voglio un futuro insieme a te: svegliarmi ogni mattina accanto a te e addormentarmi la sera dopo aver passato la giornata insieme._

_Litigare per il controllo del telecomando o quando facciamo la spesa al supermercato._

_Voglio passare il sabato sul divano a guardare serie tv e sentire le tue finte lamentele quando vado la domenica pomeriggio da Martino per vedere la partita della Roma” aveva risposto._

_La donna lo aveva osservato per qualche secondo con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, quasi volesse assicurarsi della sincerità delle sue parole._

_“Tu cosa vuoi?” le aveva chiesto a sua volta._

_Silvia aveva abbassato lo sguardo._

_“Voglio noi…Ma come al solito ho paura di non essere abbastanza per te, non dopo quello che abbiamo passato” aveva confessato._

_“Credi veramente che tra te ed un’altra donna io sceglierei l’altra? Dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per convincerti a stare con me?” aveva domandato Luca._

_“Sceglieresti me anche se dovessimo essere soltanto noi due? Se nel nostro futuro non ci saranno mai dei figli?” gli aveva chiesto Silvia titubante, mentre i suoi occhi chiari diventavano lucidi._

_Luca aveva alzato le spalle._

_“Vorrà dire che ci impegneremo per diventare gli zii preferiti di Paperina e a viziarla fino a farci odiare da Giò ed Eva”_

_Alla sua risposta, Silvia aveva riso, mentre una lacrima solitaria scendeva lentamente lungo la guancia sinistra._

_“Sempre e per sempre?” aveva mormorato l’attimo dopo._

_“Vieni qui” aveva detto Luca in risposta alla sua domanda._

_Silvia aveva annullato la distanza tra loro con pochi passi, gettandosi nell’abbraccio di Luca per la prima volta dopo otto settimane, nascondendo il volto nel torace dell’uomo._

_Luca aveva allacciato un braccio attorno alla vita sottile della donna, e aveva affondato le dita della mano destra tra i morbidi capelli biondi, sfiorando la tempia di Silvia con la punta del naso._

_“Mi sei mancato tanto…” aveva mormorato Silvia._

_Dopo quel piccolo riavvicinamento, i due amanti ritrovati, erano tornati a casa di Elia e Filippo, dove avevano passato gran parte della notte svegli, sdraiati uno accanto all’altra immersi in una lunga conversazione nel corso della quale avevano parlato anche del loro bambino: Silvia aveva ammesso di aver vissuto la morte del bambino come una sconfitta personale, di come per mesi avesse avuto la sensazione che il proprio corpo si fosse ribellato contro di lei._

_Aveva raccontato a Luca di tutte le volte in cui, in quelle otto settimane, era scoppiata a piangere dopo aver visto in tv una pubblicità per bambini o per una foto di Ginevra condivisa da Eva sulla chat._

_Dal canto suo, Luca le aveva raccontato quello che aveva provato nei mesi precedenti la loro separazione: il senso di inadeguatezza, di solitudine, la certezza di non essere in grado di aiutare la propria compagna e soprattutto il senso di vuoto che lo aveva accompagnato per mesi prima e dopo la loro rottura._

_Alla fine, i due erano crollati per la stanchezza e al loro risveglio, Luca aveva chiesto ad Elia se potesse consigliare a lui e Silvia una terapeuta di coppia._

_La terapia era durata sei mesi e, lentamente, aveva avuto risultati positivi, permettendo a Silvia e Luca di ritrovare l’intesa di un tempo e di ricostruire il proprio rapporto con delle nuove basi decisamente più solide._

_Luca era ritornato a casa due mesi dopo l’inizio della terapia di coppia con la certezza che presto le cose tra lui e Silvia si sarebbero sistemate e pronto a vivere il resto della propria vita con la donna che amava._

_Fortunatamente il destino aveva in serbo un’altra sorpresa per lui e per Silvia._

**21 dicembre 19.24**

_“Baciami, fino a quando vuoi_  
_Baciami, come l'avessimo inventato noi_  
Prendi me, con ogni mia ferita  
Prendi me, come per tutta la vita”

“Sono tornato!”

Luca poggiò le chiavi nella ciotola sistemata sul mobile accanto alla porta e, bilanciando la vaschetta di gelato da una mano all’altra, si tolse il cappotto, la sciarpa e le scarpe, lasciandole accanto a quelle di Silvia.

“In salotto!”

La voce di Silvia arrivò a lui nel corridoio, portandolo a fare una deviazione in cucina per recuperare due cucchiai e una scodella, prima di proseguire per il salotto.

Quando arrivò sulla soglia del salotto Luca sorrise notando il corpo di Silvia sul divano quasi del tutto nascosto da due coperte.

“Finalmente! Credevo fossi veramente scappato con il tuo amante” gli disse, una nota ironica nella voce.

Luca ridacchiò e si sporse leggermente verso di lei per posarle un bacio sulle labbra prima di sedersi al suo fianco sul divano, porgendole la vaschetta.

“Ci abbiamo pensato, poi ci siamo detti che era meglio far passare le vacanze di Natale…

Così almeno risparmiamo sui biglietti aerei” commentò altrettanto ironico.

“Ed io che credevo fossi preoccupato per Fagiolino…” replicò aprendo la vaschetta di gelato.

“Ero sicurissimo che ci fosse del gelato in frigo, quindi Fagiolino non nascerà con un enorme voglia di gelato sul corpo” rispose prontamente Luca.

“Avevamo finito il cioccolato…Quindi era come se non ci fosse”

Luca riempì la ciotola con la propria porzione prima di passare nuovamente la vaschetta alla compagna e, nei minuti seguenti, l’unico rumore nella stanza fu quello dei cucchiai sulla ceramica e contro il polistirolo del contenitore.

“Certo mangiare gelato il 21 dicembre…” commentò Luca prima di portare una nuova cucchiaiata alla bocca.

“Ogni giorno è buono per il gelato” replicò Silvia voltandosi leggermente verso il compagno. “Quindi? Cosa avete fatto tu e i ragazzi tutto questo tempo?” gli domandò curiosa.

“Io Giò ed Elia abbiamo dato una mano a Paperina per scegliere il regalo di Babbo Natale per Eva.

Poi siamo andati a pranzo da Elia, perché Filippo era in astinenza e voleva passare un po’ di tempo con Paperina.

Marti era già lì…” raccontò Luca.

“Tutta la gang al completo quindi…” commentò Silvia divertita.

“Mancava Nicco, ma visto quello che ha in mente Marti è comprensibile”

Silvia aggrottò la fronte e lo fissò in attesa.

“Diciamo che non siamo gli unici a dover fare un grande annuncio” si limitò a dire il biondo.

Per qualche altro istante Silvia restò in silenzio mentre sul volto della donna la confusione lasciò il posto all’incredulità prima e alla sorpresa poi.

“No!! Non ci credo! Veramente?” esclamò elettrizzata.

Luca annuì sorridendo, felice per Martino e Nicco.

“Quando?” chiese ancora Silvia.

“Marti voleva farlo domani, ma grazie alle idee di Filippo ha cambiato idea.

Penso che se ne riparlerà dopo Natale… Marti ci ha fatto promettere che gli daremo una mano.

Ah, Filo è riuscito a strappargli la promessa che sarete tu e lui ad occuparvi dell’organizzazione del matrimonio” aggiunse Luca.

“Beh, ovvio! Anche se credo dovrà occuparsene solo Filo…”

Luca annuì nuovamente e posò la ciotola vuota sul tavolino poco distante dal divano, lasciando poi scivolare la mano sulle coperte fino all’addome ancora piatto della compagna.

“Ancora una volta, siamo stati battuti… Se continua così anche Sana e Malik si sposeranno prima di noi” commentò Silvia divertita.

L’uomo ridacchiò e accarezzò il ventre di Silvia.

Fin da quando le cose erano tornate alla normalità tra loro, Luca aveva pensato più volte a quella proposta di matrimonio tante volte annunciata e sempre rimandata, ma tutte le volte che aveva accarezzato l’idea di riprendere la ricerca dell’anello di fidanzamento, era stato frenato dalla paura di rovinare quello che avevano faticosamente ricostruito.

_Perché rischiare una nuova instabilità proprio ora che avevano trovato un equilibrio quasi perfetto?_

Però la nuova gravidanza di Silvia era stato un imprevisto… Un meraviglioso imprevisto che aveva cambiato completamente le carte in tavola e sconvolto la loro quotidianità, aprendo nuovi scenari per il futuro.

Forse potevano correre il rischio ancora una volta?

“Scegliamo una data” disse Luca cogliendo di sorpresa sé stesso e Silvia.

La donna lo fissò per qualche secondo, quasi volesse sincerarsi di aver udito veramente quelle parole.

“In che senso?” gli domandò.

“Scegliamo una data per il nostro matrimonio” ripeté Luca.

“Ma se non mi hai neanche chiesto di sposarti!” gli fece notare Silvia ridendo.

“Stiamo per avere un bambino, non ti basta come conferma del fatto che voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te?” aveva chiesto a sua volta il biondo.

“Una donna ha sempre bisogno di conferme…” replicò Silvia prendendolo bonariamente in giro.

Luca aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e si era rizzato a sedere sul divano; la mano che fino a quel momento aveva accarezzato il ventre di Silvia si mosse fino a prendere tra le sue una mano di Silvia, intrecciando le loro dita.

“Allora… Credevo di avere più tempo per preparare un discorso…” iniziò Luca.

Istantanea, un’espressione incredula si dipinse sul volto di Silvia.

“Lù aspetta…Ma sei serio?”

“Mai stato più serio in vita mia” rispose l’uomo.

“Non puoi chiedermi di sposarti mentre sono in pigiama!!” esclamò la donna.

Luca rise e con il pollice accarezzò il dorso della mano di Silvia, cercando di calmarla.

“E chi lo dice? Noi non abbiamo mai fatto le cose in maniera convenzionale.

Ora vuoi lasciarmi fare la mia proposta?” aveva aggiunto l’attimo dopo.

In silenzio, Silvia aveva fatto un cenno d’assenso, gli occhi affondati in quelli di Luca, osservandolo mentre l’uomo prendeva un respiro profondo e dischiudeva nuovamente le labbra.

“Ti amo. Sei la mia compagna, la madre di mio figlio e la sola persona con cui voglio passare il resto della vita.

Forse se avessi avuto un po’ più di tempo, se mi fossi organizzato meglio, ti avrei fatto una proposta di matrimonio super romantica, come piacciono a te, ma sai bene quanto posso essere impulsivo…

Quindi c’è solo una cosa che posso chiederti: vuoi sposarmi?”

Silvia restò in silenzio qualche secondo, il labbro inferiore che tremava leggermente.

“Sempre e per sempre?” gli domandò con voce rotta dall’emozione.

Con un’espressione seria sul volto, Luca annuì.

“Sempre e per sempre”

L’attimo dopo toccò a Silvia annuire, prima di muoversi sul divano quel tanto che bastava per rifugiarsi tra le braccia di Luca, la fronte posata contro la spalla destra dell’uomo.

“Era un sì quello?” domandò Luca, cercando di frenare la propria ansia.

Silvia rise e mosse leggermente la testa sulla sua spalla, mostrando il volto raggiante.

“Certo che era un sì, scemo!”

Luca respirò rumorosamente e ridendo a sua volta posò un bacio sulle labbra di Silvia, beandosi della nuova consapevolezza che si stava velocemente facendo strada dentro di lui.

Avevano fatto molta strada da quando la loro relazione era iniziata diciotto anni prima: erano cresciuti insieme, avevano affrontato tante sfide, gli eventi li avevano portati a prendere strade diverse per un po’, ma alla fine il loro amore aveva vinto.

Era stato più forte di tutte le avversità.

Presto una nuova esaltante fase della loro vita avrebbe avuto inizio e Luca non vedeva l’ora di scoprire cosa il futuro aveva in riserbo per loro certo che lui e Silvia affrontato ogni avventura insieme.

_Sempre e per sempre, dalla stessa parte._

This Web Page was Built with PageBreeze [Free HTML Editor](http://pagebreeze.com)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Miscarrage, Death of a minor character.


End file.
